Seuls à savoir
by Ounna
Summary: Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l’avouer. A quand le coming-out ? Lors de leur prochaine missions sûrement... Quel résumé nullissime ! XD M’enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même !
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Seuls à savoir.

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A quand le coming-out ? (Quel résumé nullissime !! XD M'enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^)

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Très bonne question… Principalement **T**, peut-être **M**… Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques rares moments **MA**… Mais je préviendrais en gros et large !!!

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Jean Havoc

**Note :** Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire les mangas, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Ed à 18 ans et ses automails, Al a retrouvé son corps et Hughes est toujours en vie ! Voilà ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**PROLOGUE**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! râla Havoc en s'avançant vers l'amas de pierres leur barrant la route. Ça va bientôt fait quatre heures qu'on attend…

- La panique vous gagne Havoc ? demanda le colonel d'un air amusé tout en mettant le feu à un nouveau morceau de bois, permettant ainsi d'avoir un peu de lumière.

- Pas du tout… Sauf qu'il commence à faire soif ! Il serait plus pratique que vous puissiez faire sortir de l'eau de vos doigts plutôt que du feu.

- Et dans quoi la mettriez-vous ? Je vous le dis de suite, je refuse que vous me buviez dans les mains ! »

Havoc laissa échapper un soupire en entendant son colonel rester si cynique dans une situation pareille.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui demanda :

« ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

- De me retrouver coincé dans une grotte pendant plus de quatre heures ? Non jamais.

- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

- Ils nous enverrons forcément du secours… » finit Mustang d'un ton quelque peu las.

Havoc était quelque peu admiratif face au calme dont faisait preuve son supérieur.

Bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, ils pouvaient très bien mourir de faim, ou de soif. De froid, il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de risques. Depuis que Mustang c'était prit à mettre le feu à tout ce qu'il trouvait pour leur tenir chaud, ils étaient presque en suffocation.

Ils avaient même retiré leurs vestes.

Un trou dans l'éboulis leur permettait d'avoir assez d'air, pour eux et le feu.

Mustang s'était confortablement installé pour faire une petite sieste, ne prenant absolument pas en compte la présence du second lieutenant qui lui tenait compagnie.

Havoc soupira en le regardant fermer les yeux, s'en retournant à son occupation qui consistait à pousser un petit caillou à l'aide d'une brindille qui ne tarda pas à craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Roy sans même lever une paupière.

- Je m'occupe… ! » répondit Jean quelque peu sèchement tout en se relevant.

Mustang ricana pendant que Havoc s'essuyait le front, dégoulinant de sueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Ils font finir par arriver, n'ayez pas si peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'indigna Havoc. J'ai… Je veux juste surveiller le feu… » finit-il en baissant quelque peu la tête.

Mustang affichait toujours son petit sourire, sans pour autant ouvrir ses paupières.

Havoc se réveilla en sursaut, étouffé par un poids sur le ventre.

Il faisait nuit noire et il eut du mal à se remettre les idées en place. Puis tout lui revint… La grotte, l'éboulement, lui et Mustang bloqué par les pierres…

Il avait finit par imiter le colonel, voyant que le feu ne se dispersait pas, puis il avait du s'éteindre en les plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Mais ce poids… ? Havoc posa une main tremblante sur ce qui lui bloquait la respiration et eu une première crainte en sentant des poils. Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de la tête du colonel en l'entendant gémir suite au contact de la main du second lieutenant.

Havoc compris rapidement qu'il rougissait en sentant ses joues chauffer.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur moi cet abrutit !'_ pensa-t-il tout en réalisant que l'air s'était quelque peu rafraîchi depuis que le feu s'était éteint. _'Il a du se mettre comme ça par réflexe… C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu frai maintenant…'_

Il baissa ses yeux aveuglés sur l'endroit où il doutait être le colonel, la main toujours posé sur ses cheveux. Il déglutit avec peine et se permit une caresse sur la tête invisible de son supérieur.

Il retira vivement sa main en entendant Mustang gémir une nouvelle fois. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un gémissement de désapprobation, mais plutôt un gémissement de plaisir.

Havoc sentit son pouls s'accélérer quelque peu, tout en continuant ses caresses. Il avait terriblement peur que le colonel ne se réveille tout en étant dans l'incapacité de s'arrêter.

'_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? S'il se réveille, j'aurai l'air fin !'_

Mais malgré cette pensée, Havoc continuait… Il continua ainsi pendant un petit moment quand…

« Vous nous entendez ? » cria soudainement une voix.

'_Ils nous ont retrouvés !'_ pensa Havoc en se relevant sans prendre en compte la tête de son supérieur installé sur lui.

« On est là ! » hurla Havoc à la voix qu'il douta appartenir à Hughes.

Mustang de son côté avait émit une petite plainte en sentant son crâne entrer en contact avec le sol, mais redoubla d'agressivité en entendant la voix de son subordonné crier à son réveil.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça !? Ils sont là ?

- Oui ! Ils nous ont retrouvé ! » déclara Havoc, tout heureux.

Le colonel s'était redressé, se massant la tête là où elle avait touché le sol avec brutalité.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir, Mustang entreprit de refaire un peu de feu. Il claqua des doigts et se retrouva nez à nez avec Havoc, à quelque centimètre de lui.

« P… p-pardon co-colonel… balbutia Havoc en reculant.

- Pas de mal… » répondit Roy en retournant s'asseoir là où il s'était laissé allé à rejoindre Morphée.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que les deux militaires aperçoivent Armstrong soulevant les pierres et leur dégageant un passage.

« Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Hughes en passant sa tête par l'ouverture.

- Tout le monde va bien ! Mais vous auriez pu être un peu plus rapide ! ça doit bien faire… Longtemps qu'on vous attend ! se plaignit Roy.

- Toujours aussi sympathique ! railla Maes. Fait plaisir aussi de te revoir… Content que vous n'ayez rien, en tout cas. Finit-il en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Havoc qui enfilait sa veste d'uniforme.

_**Voilà, petite prologue pour mettre les choses en route…**_

_**La suite ne devrait pas tarder (sûrement sera-t-elle déjà posté quand vous lirez ceci) généralement, les début son assez vite posté avec moi ! ^^**_

_**Mais ne prenez pas de mauvaises habitudes, il se peut que je traîne davantage par la suite !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laissez quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça encourage !**_

_**Merci !! ^^**_


	2. Chapter I

**Titre :** Seuls à savoir.

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A quand le coming-out ? (Quel résumé nullissime !! XD M'enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^)

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Très bonne question… Principalement **T**, peut-être **M**… Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques rares moments **MA**… Mais je préviendrais en gros et large !!!

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Jean Havoc

**Note :** Histoire inspirée à la suite de recherche d'images yaoi sur Havoc et Roy ! n_n

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire les mangas, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Ed à 18 ans et ses automails, Al a retrouvé son corps et Hughes est toujours en vie ! Voilà ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE I**

Assis dans le camion de l'armée, Havoc, Mustang, Hughes, Amstrong et Hawkeye tenaient à demi somnolant.

« Vous avez mis combien de temps à nous retrouver ? demanda Mustang à l'équipe de secours, les bras croisés, les jeux mi-clos.

- Nous avons fait le plus vite possible. Répondit Hughes. Dès que nous avons reçu l'appel, nous avons formé une petite équipe pour venir vous chercher. »

Mustang acquiesça, pas réellement intéressé par ces informations. Havic, quant à lui, fronça un sourcil et demanda :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt 14h37, pourquoi ? répondit Hawkeye.

- Parce que nous sommes partis en mission hier soir… commença Havoc. L'éboulement a eu lieu sur notre départ, trois heures après notre arrivée. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes restés plus de 16 heures dans cette grottes !?

- J'ai toujours dis que les services de l'armée laissait à désirer, souffla Roy puis lança à Havoc, Tournez-vous, dos à moi.

- Qu-quoi ? T-très bien… bafouilla Jean sans comprendre et se mettant dos à son colonel qui s'y installa confortablement pour terminer sa sieste.

- Vous n'allez pas me dormir dessus ! s'écria Havoc quelque peu contrarié de servir de lit à son supérieur alors que lui-même avait très mal au dos.

- Sachez, mon cher Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, que je ne dors jamais vraiment en présence de mes subordonnés ! Question de principe ! »

Havoc dégluti avec peine en entendant ça. En était-il de même dans la grotte ? Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de dormir… Pas tant de temps… Et si… Non… C'était impossible...

'_Il ne serait pas venu se blottir contre moi s'il ne dormait pas… A moins que… Arrête de te faire des films Jean ! C'est n'imp…'_

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Havoc, lança Hawkeyes. Vous êtes tout rouge… ! Vous n'avez pas attrapé froid au moins ?

- Hein ? sursauta Havoc, sortant brusquement de sa réflexion nerveuse. Non, j'ai juste un peu chaud… Avec le colonel sur le dos, ça n'arrange rien ! »

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, fut le petit sourire amusé de Mustang, bien installé contre lui.

**13h02 : arrivée au QG de Central**

« J'imagine que vous avez faim ? lança Hawkeye, l'air presque maternel.

- ça va aller, merci. Répondit Mustang, frôlant le ton froid.

- De mon côté, je ne dis pas non, avoua Havoc, un main sur son ventre creux.

- Nous avons fait préparer à manger pour votre retour, sachant que nous ne serions pas rentré avant la fermeture des cuisines de la cafétéria. »

Havoc la remercia d'un signe de tête tout en se dirigeant à la cafét' où il retrouva Breda soulagé de le voir arriver et entouré de deux plateau repas.

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu la trouille en entendant que vous n'étiez pas rentré de votre mission !

- Tout va bien, mais je meurs de faim…

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en faisant glisser l'un des deux plateau devant Havoc. Je mange peut-être beaucoup mais quand même… »

Havoc souris à l'attention de son ami et commença à manger, imité par Breda.

« ça ne serait pas le plateau du colonel par hasard ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne mangeait pas… dit Breda comme pour se défendre ce qui fit rire Havoc.

- Effectivement, il n'avait pas faim… Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs…

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait ! » déclara Breda en terminant son assiette sous l'œil surpris d'Havoc qui venait à peine d'entamer sa portion.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur la mission, Havoc expliquant la maladresse de Roy et d'une de ses flammes qui avait causé l'éboulement.

« Evidement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il mettra dans le rapport, alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire circuler cette histoire… Il saura forcément de qui ça vient, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Parfaitement, répondit Breda en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- A son propos, il était terriblement calme, c'en était presque troublant… Pour tout te dire, il a passé son temps à dormir plutôt qu'à tenter de sortir de là, tellement persuadé qu'on viendrait nous chercher…

- Et il avait raison. On ne laisse pas un colonel et un second lieutenant disparaître dans la nature sans les chercher…

- Je sais bien, mais quand même… Ce n'est pas très agréable comme situation.

- Tu connais le colonel… dit Breda avant de pointer du doigt le reste de miche de pain qui traînait sur le plateau d'Havoc. Je peux ? »

Havoc hocha distraitement la tête. Il repensait à Mustang, couché sur lui, se demandant s'il dormait ou non à ce moment.

« Tout va bien ? demanda alors Heymans.

- Oui… Oui oui, je me posais juste une question…

- Laquelle ? Je peux peut-être t'aider… dit Breda la bouche pleine de pain.

- Non, j'en doute. » répondit Havoc en souriant.

Havoc et Breda restèrent encore un moment à discuter quand Havoc se leva :

« Bon… C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot… Si je ne veux pas en avoir jusqu'à minuit, j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre… »

Breda lui souris, comprenant parfaitement. Tout deux attrapèrent un plateau et le rapportèrent dans les chariots prévus à cet effet puis retournèrent dans le bureau désignés au seconds lieutenants.

Havoc se mit au travail, ressortant de vieux dossier à faire signer par le colonel Mustang.

Il y travailla quelques heures, le soir commençait à pointer le bout de son nez quand Mustang débarqua dans leur bureau.

« Havoc, j'aurai besoin de vous pour régler quelques détails pour le rapport de la mission que nous avons effectués…

- Bien colonel, j'arrive. » dit-il en laissant son travail en plan.

Il suivit son supérieur sans rien dire, l'esprit à nouveau un peu embrumer par quelques interrogations quant au repos de Mustang dans la grotte.

'_Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser… De toute façon, je n'aurai pas de réponses en me torturant l'esprit…'_

« Asseyez-vous » dit le colonel à son subordonné en lui indiquant un chaise en face de son bureau.

Havoc obéit en silence et attendit les questions du colonel concernant la mission.

« Bien… » commença Mustang d'un ton las tout en s'asseyant.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le regard d'Havoc posé sur la bouteille de saké. Roy sourit et proposa :

« Vous en voulez un verre ?

- Oh, je… Non… Pas pendant le service…

- On est pas vraiment en service, c'est bientôt 19heure, on a bien le droit d'un peu se reposer non… Et puis faire ce rapport me gave grandement, alors bon… »

Havoc, parcourant la table du regard vis qu'effectivement, le colonel semblait s'en être déjà servit en voyant un verre avec un fond d'alcool posé vers sont téléphone, derrière une pile de paperasse, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas visible depuis l'entrée du bureau.

« Tenez ! dit Roy en tendant un nouveau verre plein à Havoc tout en se resservant à son tour.

- M.. merci colonel. Dit Havoc sans oser boire avant d'avoir vu Mustang le faire.

- Bien… Donc cette mission catastrophe… J'aurai besoin d'un petit éclaircissement… dit-il en buvant un grande gorgée de saké.

- Je vous écoute, suivit Havoc en imitant Roy, buvant à son tour.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans ce couloir ? »

Havoc l'observa les yeux rond, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il réfléchis un instant et finit par dire :

« J'ai cru voir une ombre bouger…

- Vous voulez donc que j'explique que nous nous sommes retrouvé enfermé dans une grotte pendant près de 16 heures parce que vous avez vu une ombre.

- J'ai pensé que c'était une autre chimère…

- Il n'y en avait pourtant que six dans le labo… Nous en avons eu cinq dans le labo et la sixième, je l'ai eu quand nous sommes remonté à la surface, dans la grotte. Pourquoi en inventer une septième ?

- Je… Havoc hésita puis dit : je suis désolé colonel, j'ai pensé bien faire. »

Mustang posa un œil tout d'abord presque furieux face à la faiblesse de son subordonné puis se mit à rire et déclara :

« Havoc ! N'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez…

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire colonel… ? demanda Havoc tout à coup très perturbé.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est moi qui ai causé l'éboulement à cause d'un mauvais contact entre mes doigts…

Havoc n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était tellement troublé qu'il en fini son verre d'un trait.

« Non, en fait, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur la version des choses, continua Mustang. Pas que mon mensonge ne soit découvert parce que vous ne dites pas la même chose que moi si l'on vous demande la raison de l'éboulement. Cela serait quelque peu… Gênant… Vous comprenez… ?

- Bien sûr colonel. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans votre rapport ?

- Simplement que la dernière chimère nous barrait la route… Que j'ai du faire s'effondrer le plafond sur elle avant qu'elle ne nous attaque.

- Mais… commença Havoc avant de s'arrêter.

- Mais quoi ? répéta Mustang, contrarié que son idée ne soit pas soutenue.

- Ils ne retrouveront pas de chimère sous les pierres…

- C'est très juste. En même temps, l'équipe chargée du nettoyage de la grotte n'aura pas accès à mon rapport. Et il est toujours possible de changer un détail du leur… C'est moi qui dois le signer avant de le faire passer à Bradley… »

Havoc observait le colonel, stupéfait. Il faisait preuve d'une telle insouciance, et savait si bien magouiller pour s'arranger ses bricoles.

« Qu'et-ce qu'il y a Havoc… ?

- Je.. heu… Non rien… répondit le bond, quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en pleine considération.

- Un autre verre ? »

Hésitant, Havoc finit par accepter.

« Merci colonel

- Ne soyez pas si officiel… Appelez-moi Mustang, au moins ce soir… Il est 19h03, nous ne sommes plus en service !

- Bien col… Mu-Mustang…

- Voilà, c'est mieux… dit-il en se resservant un verre de saké qu'il bu tout aussi vite qu'il se l'était servit.

La soirée continua un moment ainsi, à parler de chose et d'autres, alignant les verre de saké jusqu'à en vider la bouteille du colonel. Cela n'avait pas suffit à les faire rouler sous la table, mais leur avait quand même quelque peu embrumé l'esprit, riant sur les quelques souvenirs que cette longue soirée faisait rejaillir.

Il avaient quitté leur veste, la chaleur de l'alcool les faisant suer sous leur uniformes.

Havoc s'alluma une cigarette tout en acceptant la bière que Mustang lui proposait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il trouva très amusant ce colonel qui sortait de l'alcool de chacun de ses tiroirs.

« Vous êtes plein de ressource à ce que je vois !

- Ne jamais travailler sans encouragement ! déclara fièrement Roy en levant sa bière au dessus de sa tête. Santé Havoc !

- Santé co… Mustang !

- Vous ne vous y faites pas… ?

- Pas vraiment… D'autant que je ne voudrais pas prendre l'habitude et me faire réprimander demain si je vous appelle Mustang devant les autres…

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Appelez-moi Roy !... Jean… »

Havoc sentit sa mâchoire se défaire, laissant tomber sa cigarette sur ses cuisses, ce qui eut pour effet de le brûler, le faisant tout aussi rapidement sortir de son étonnement.

Il se leva d'un bond, accompagné des rires de Mustang, attrapa sa cigarette, découvrant avec joie qu'elle n'avait subit aucun dommage.

Il se rassit, lançant un regard faussement vexé à son supérieur, trop atteint par l'alcool pour se fâcher réellement du coup bas du colonel.

Celui-ci le regardait fixement, ce qui troubla une nouvelle fois Havoc qui tenta de rester de marbre mais sentit rapidement ses joues chauffer. L'alcool réussit quand même à le faire sourire et demander à Mustang :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi ne me posez-vous pas la question ? »

Havoc fronça les sourcils. Pris au dépourvut, il hésitait sur le sujet de la question à poser.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Mustang lâcha un lourd soupir, levant les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher :

« N'ai-je pas dis ne jamais dormir en compagnie de mes subordonnés ?

- Heu… S-si, m-mais… Et… Et alors.. ? »

Havoc commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir le colonel et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« Et n'avez-vous rien fait pendant mon pseudo sommeil qui puisse vous faire vous poser certaines questions… ? »

Cette fois-ci, Havoc ne voulait même plus réfléchir. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, d'autant que Mustang semblait très bien connaître la réponse.

Il se leva d'un bond, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Partir ou rester ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Il ne voulait juste plus devoir répondre à cette question.

Comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'enfuir sans donner de réponse, il tenta de détourner le sujet en répondant à côté.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir… » Tout en disant ça, Havoc faisait des efforts incroyables pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur son supérieur ce qui réussi à faire sourire ce dernier.

« Bien sûr… souffla Roy en terminant sa bière. C'est bien dommage…

- Qu… Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne t'as pas demandé pourquoi j'étais lové contre toi ? »

'_Depuis quand il me tutoie ?'_

« J'étais simplement bien… » finit le colonel sans plus attendre de réponse de la part d'Havoc.

Le second lieutenant pu remarquer les joues quelque peu rougies du colonel, se demandant si c'était du à ses aveux ou à l'alcool.

'_L'alcool n'y est certainement pas pour rien… Il faut dire qu'on a bien descendu ce soir…'_

« Colonel…

- Roy !

- Roy… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… J'ai… Je n'ai pas réfléchis…

- Tu devais penser à une de ces minettes que tu courses sans arrêt… lâcha soudainement Mustang.

'_Quoi ? Pas du tout, je savais parfaitement que...'_

« … c'était vous ! »

'_J'ai parlé à voix haute ?' _se demanda-t-il soudain, sans plus vraiment être sûr de lui, une main plaquée sur la bouche, quelque peu honteux de son aveu.

Il remarqua vite l'air du colonel changer. Effectivement, il avait du parler à voix haute.

« Tu savais donc que c'était mes cheveux que tu caressais… ? demanda Mustang en s'approchant d'Havoc.

- Oui… répondit Havoc d'une petite voix, le regard plongé dans le plafond.

- Et pourquoi cet élan de tendresse soudain envers un supérieur… ? »

Havoc se sentit soudain comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant un peu d'air, la bouche s'ouvrant, se refermant, sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mots.

Le voir dans cette situation fit sourire le colonel qui glissa une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Havoc qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

« Si tu ne m'aides pas, ça ne sera pas facile… lâcha Mustang en souriant, les joues toujours un peu rosées.

- Vous… vous aidez… ce ?

- Baisse-toi… » répondit simplement Mustang à qui Havoc obéit dans la seconde.

Quand enfin le visage d'Havoc atteint la hauteur de celui de Roy, ce dernier ferma les yeux et cola ses lèvres sur celle d'Havoc qui se sentit perdre totalement le contrôle de ses membres, commençant par lâcher une nouvelle fois sa cigarette.

Mustang ressentit rapidement la petite panique du blond qu'il embrassait et lui lâcha la tête, un peu intrigué. Il ne pu se retenir de rire en voyant Havoc courir après sa cigarette qui était tombé au sol.

Jean se décida donc de l'éteindre, glissa ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, sans plus oser regarder le noiraud. Il demanda tout de même :

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps…

- Longtemps ? s'étonna Havoc. Vous êtes certains que ce n'est pas plutôt l'alcool qui… »

Mais il ne pu aller plus loin dans ses hypothèses, voyant le colonel revenir à la charge, déposant, cette fois-ci, plusieurs petits baisers dans le creux de son cou.

Havoc respirait de plus en vite, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ces avances.

« Je t'aurais bien embrassé une nouvelle fois sur la bouche, mais tu es un peu trop grand pour ça… déclara Mustang au grand étonnement d'Havoc.

- M… Mais colo… Roy… Vous… J'ai un peu de mal à… »

Roy soupira, lâchant Havoc et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Havoc l'avait suivit des yeux, complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait rien.

'_C'est quoi cette soirée de malade ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Ro.. au colonel !?'_

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je m'acharnait à te voler tes petites amies ? N'as-tu pensé à rien d'autre que du sadisme gratuit ?

- Je… Je dois avouer, que je n'ai jamais trop su quoi en penser… Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraim… »

Havoc s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop, il commençait déjà a regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Heureusement, Mustang ne posa pas de question sur cette fin de phrase douteuse et continua son récit.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu de ces femmes, sinon, je serais resté avec un peu plus longtemps que quelques jours… Mon but n'était pas non plus de te faire souffrir… Il était bien plus égoïste que ça…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je ne voulais simplement pas te voir avec une de ces femmes !

- M… Mais pourquoi ? s'emporta Havoc, sans colère mais avec beaucoup de surprise.

- Simplement parce que… J'étais jaloux…

- De quoi ? Que j'ai des femmes et pas vous ?

- Je sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui ralentit ta capacité à la réflexion mais ça ne te réussi pas vraiment… C'est d'elles que j'étais jaloux ! Je te voulais pour moi !

Havoc manqua d'avaler de travers, son cœur manqua un battement et ne douta pas un instant être blanc comme neige.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et demanda :

« Vous… Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Je te voulais pour moi… Pour moi tout seul ! »

'_C'est complètement dingue cette histoire !'_

« Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez… Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous êtes un tombeur !

- Et alors… ? ça ne change pas les faits… Justement, en tant que tombeur, pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de tenir une relation plus de d'une semaine ?

- Et bien c'est… Vraiment… Troublant…

- J'ai besoin de savoir Jean…

- Sa-savoir quoi ? répondit Havoc, non habitué d'être appelé par son prénom par son supérieur.

- Si mes attentes sont réciproques… J'ai tant espéré en sentant ta mains se poser sur ma tête et me la caresser… Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé… »

Havoc n'avait jamais vu Mustang dans cet état. Il avait l'air tellement… sincère. Mais Havoc avait du mal à ne pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre… commença-t-il, regrettant aussitôt en voyant l'air du colonel devenir de plus en plus triste. Mais je peux vous dire que les filles que je draguais… Je les choisissais en fonction de « vos goûts » pour être sûr que vous viendriez me les prendre… J'aimais vous rendre heureux en allongeant vos listes de conquêtes… »

Havoc fut surpris d'être interrompu par un éclat de rire. Juste après son aveu, il était maintenant persuadé que le noiraud se fichait de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque peu vexé de s'être laissé avoir quand Roy déclara :

« Si tu savais à quel point j'en avait rien à faire de ces filles… ! Parce que mes goûts sont plutôt tournés vers toi… »

En disant ça, il s'était à nouveau levé et avait rejoint Havoc pour le prendre dans ses bras…

« C… Roy…

- Mmmh ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda timidement Havoc en regardant son supérieur blotti contre lui.

- Viens… » répondit simplement Roy en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant vers le canapé.

_**Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu !**_

_**Encore une fois, la suite ne va pas tarder…**_

_**N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser quelques reviews encourageantes !**_


	3. Chapter II

**Titre :** Seuls à savoir.

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A quand le coming-out ? (Quel résumé nullissime !! XD M'enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^)

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Très bonne question… Principalement **T**, peut-être **M**… Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques rares moments **MA**… Mais je préviendrais en gros et large !!!

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Jean Havoc

**Note :** Histoire inspirée à la suite de recherche d'images yaoi sur Havoc et Roy ! n_n

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire les mangas, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Ed à 18 ans et ses automails, Al a retrouvé son corps et Hughes est toujours en vie ! Voilà ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE II**

_Driiing… Driiing… Driiing…_

« Mmmh ?... » bougonna Havoc affalé sur le canapé du bureau de Roy.

Il se redressa d'un bond, réalisant qu'il ne portait plus que son caleçon, ses vêtements étalés sur le sol, au pied du canapé.

Il eut un petit frisson quand la veille lui revint en tête. Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Il se souvenait avoir bu, mais pas assez pour oublier sa soirée. Mustang l'avait attiré vers le canapé et avait commencé à l'embrasser fougueusement. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui résister et s'était laissé faire. Tout deux s'étaient déshabillés et… Après avoir échangé moult câlins, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

« C'était donc vrai, ça s'est vraiment passé ? » murmura Havoc en se passant une main sur le visage. Il attrapa son pantalon d'uniforme, en se demandant pourquoi le colonel ne l'avait pas réveillé.

'_Peut-être ne voulait-il pas m'affronter, regrettant son geste après une soirée un peu trop arrosée'_ pensa-t-il tristement.

Il préférait ne pas trop y penser… D'autant que les restes d'alcool étaient encore très présents dans son sang, ce qui avait pour effet de lui faire subir un sympathique mal de crâne.

_Driiing… Driiing… Driiing…Driiing… Driiing…Driiing…_

« Encore ce téléphone… ? râla-t-il. Qui est-ce qui appelle à cette heure ? »

'_Mais à ce propos… Qu'elle heure est-il ?_' se demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule du bureau de son supérieur et découvrit avec horreur qu'il était passé 10h.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis super en retard ! »

Il se grouilla de s'habiller, enfilant distraitement son uniforme. Il se posta derrière la porte, écoutant s'il y avait des voix ou des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Une fois qu'il fut certain que la voie soit libre, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui résista.

'_Malin le colonel. Fermé à clef pour éviter que quelqu'un rentre et me voit… '_

Il tourna le loquet et attendit une nouvelle fois que le couloir soit calme pour sortir, ce qu'il fit sans mal à la seconde fois.

Une fois dans le couloir, il entreprit d'arranger quelque peu son uniforme, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était un peu à l'étroit dans sa veste.

'_Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à la fermer sans forcer ?'_ s'énerva-t-il mentalement au moment où Breda lui posa brusquement une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« T'es en retard ma poule ! lui lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Je sais… Merci !

- Et bien… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T''es en guerre avec ton rasoir ? » demanda brusquement Breda.

Havoc se passa une main sur le menton et constata qu'effectivement, une petite brousse commençait à faire son apparition.

'_Merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est sûr que deux jours sans se raser, ça fini par se voir !'_

« Non, j'avais la flemme, c'tout… marmonna Havoc un peu distraitement.

- Tu connais pas la dernière ?

- Non quoi ?

- Paraîtrait que le colonel à passé la nuit ici… »

Havoc ne dit rien, avalant sa salive lentement, tout en attendant la suite.

- Et qu'il n'était pas seul… Une petite enquête est menée pour savoir qui était avec lui. »

Havoc devait faire de gros effort pour ne pas virer au grena mais se doutait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à retenir le sang de lui monter au visage pour autant.

« Tout va bien Jean ? Tu as l'air tendu…

- Oui oui, tout va bien, c'est juste un peu gênant de parler de la vie privée du colonel, d'autant que… Qui a bien pu vous raconter ça ?

- Falman… Il semblerait qu'il ait fait des heures sup' hier soir. D'ailleurs, il t'a lâché à quelle heure, hier soir, le Mustang ? Tu n'as croisé personne en quittant son bureau ?

- Non non, personne… Dit Havoc d'une voix presque inaudible cette fois-ci.

- Tu es vraiment certain que tout va bien Havoc ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et puis tu n'es pas présentable, Mustang doit nous faire un briefing pour la prochaine mission.

- Une nouvelle mission ?

- Oui, il a reçu l'information ce matin. Ferme au moins ta veste…

- Je n'arrive pas… J'ai l'impression qu'elle a rétrécit…

- Tu es sûr que c'est la tienne ? demanda naïvement Breda se faisant s'arrêter Havoc, en plein milieux du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le roux à son ami. J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas… ?

- Non non, rien… » dit simplement Havoc, frustré de s'être mis dans cette situation quelque peu embarrassante pour ne pas avoir porté plus d'attention aux vêtements qu'il attrapait sur le sol.

Havoc glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et sentit au fond de l'une d'elle quelque chose de facilement reconnaissable. Il le sortit tout de même discrètement de sa poche pour en avoir le cœur net et pu constater qu'il s'agissait bien des gans d'alchimiste de Roy Mustang. C'était donc bien sa veste qu'il portait.

'_Quel con ! Et pourquoi pas s'échanger les sous-vêtements aussi ? Quel cliché !'_ pensa-t-il tout en se claquant un main sur le visage sous le regard troublé de Breda.

« Tu m'inquiètes Jean… dit Breda suite à la réaction d'Havoc.

- Allons-y ! » dit le blond pour seule réponse, reprenant sa route dans le couloir, les sourcils froncés, terriblement contrarié.

Sur la route, il replongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste, oubliant momentanément que ce n'était pas la sienne, espérant y trouver son tendre chéri de paquet de cigarettes relaxantes. Mais rien, juste une paire de gans.

Grognant à l'idée de ne pas avoir de cigarette à se mettre sous la lèvre, il ne fut que plus contrarié en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller se chercher un nouveau paquet dans le distributeur de la cafétérias.

Il ouvrit donc la poste de la salle de conférence en soupirant bruyamment.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, lui qui arborait une étrange présentation ; mal rasé, à peine coiffé, une veste trop petite et non fermée, le pantalon par-dessus les bottes. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Havoc ? s'écria le colonel à la plus grande surprise d'Havoc. Je pourrais savoir ce qui nous vaut un tel accoutrement ? »

Havos se redressa sur lui-même, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cette question quelque peu perverse. Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question et pourtant il l'a posait !

Bon, évidemment, Havoc aurait pu faire le même effort que Roy en se levant plus tôt, genre, à l'heure, mais après tout, il n'était pas responsable de leur échange de veste si Mustang avait pris la sienne en premier.

Mais en le regardant de plus près, Mustang avait une veste qui lui allait parfaitement, ainsi qu'une pair de gans dans les mains. C'était donc une autre veste, et non pas celle de Jean qu'il portait.

« Et bien ? Nous attendons ! » insista le colonel à l'attention de son subordonné qui cherchait toujours désespérément une bonne excuse, sachant qu'aucune serait bonne puisqu'il saurait dans tous les cas qu'il avait mentit.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Que je lui dise la vérité devant tout le monde ? Ou que je lui mente et en profiter pour me saquer pour lui avoir mentit ?'_

Se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, Havoc cherchait une excuse quand Breda vint à sa rescousse.

« C'est ma faute. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien après la grotte et souhaitait rester chez lui. Je l'ai réveillé en urgence pour qu'il vienne quand même à la réunion et j'imagine que la fièvre n'a pas aidé à sa préparation… Hein Havoc ?

- Heu… Heu ouais, c'est ça… répondit Havoc en rougissant, sachant que Mustang saurait pertinemment que Breda mentait pour couvrir son ami.

- Vous n'étiez pas bien, hier ? demanda Mustang à Havoc. Il m'a pourtant semblé que vous étiez plutôt en forme… »

Il avait fait cette remarque sur un ton si naturel que personne ne saisit le sous-entendu, mais Havoc comprit parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion et se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Allez vous asseoir ! » ordonna Mustang eux deux nouveaux arrivants qui obéir aussitôt.

'_Qu'est-ce que vous me faites colonel ?'_ se demandait alors Havoc sans comprendre.

« Bien ! Donc j'imagine que tout le monde est au courant de notre petite aventure, au second lieutenant Havoc et moi-même… ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Havoc sans avoir pu se retenir.

- Dans la grotte ! termina Mustang avant de se tourner vers le grand blond. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien Havoc. Vous auriez peut-être du rester chez vous en fin de compte… »

Havoc se sentit très mal à l'aise d'avoir confondu deux sujets distincts et crié de la sorte devant tout le monde. Il s'écrasa un peu plus sur sa chaise, sous le regard éberlué de toute l'équipe du colonel Mustang.

« Tout va bien colonel…Excusez-moi, vous pouvez continuer… »

Il avait dit ça sans même regarder son supérieur. Tout le monde avait remarqué son embarras mais personne ne semblait trop comprendre à quoi il était dû.

« Parfait ! Donc ! Je reprends, tout le monde sait que le second Lieutenant et moi-même avons été coincé dans une grotte pendant près de 16 heures parce que des chimères s'y promenaient ? »

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva pour disparaître rapidement afin de laisser le colonel continuer son exposé.

« Il semblerait qu'un homme se fasse passer pour un alchimiste d'Etat, possédant l'uniforme officiel de l'armée, ainsi qu'une montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Il prétend pouvoir guérir les gens malades en les emmenant dans son hôpital privé, mais en réalité, il y a un labo dans le sous-sol de sa demeure. Un labo relié à la grotte qui nous est tombé sur le coin de la tête. Il y cache plusieurs prisonniers pour faire des expériences de transmutation, que ce soit des chimères, des transmutations humaines, ou autre idées tordues qui pourraient vous revenues. »

Mustang marqua une légère pause, s'assurant que tout le monde suivait encore.

Il remarqua qu'Havoc était le seul à regarder ailleurs, se tordant presque le coup pour ne pas le regarder. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et repris.

« Notre mission est donc de récolter quelques information au village, au abord de North City, et aller directement enquêter dans le laboratoire. Il me faut donc deux équipes. Celle qui se chargera du labo devra avoir les capacités de se défendre contre toute attaque paranormale, mais il nous faut tout de même des bras forts. J'ai donc désigné… »

Il laissa planer un petit suspens qui agaça rapidement ses subordonnés puis enchaîna :

« Je serait chef d'équipe pour le labo ! Avec moi, j'ai nommé l'alchimiste Fullmetal, le commandant alchimiste Alex Louis Armstrong et… Le second Lieutenant Jean havoc. »

En entendant son nom, Havoc eu un sursaut qui le sortit de sa rêverie, ou plutôt de ses questions obsédantes sur le comportement étrange du colonel.

« La seconde équipe sera menée par le Majors Meas Hughes qui sera accompagné par le Sergent Major kain Fuery, le Premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, le Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda et enfin, l'Adjudant-Chef Vato Falman. Un hôtel nous a été réservé sur place. Nous partirons demains à la première heure. Je vous laisse préparer vos affaires… »

Ainsi se termina la séance, chacun quittant sa place pour mettre en place la paperasse nécessaire pour cette mission ainsi que les affaires dont ils auraient besoin.

Havoc attendit que la pièce se vide pour s'avancer vers le colonel et lui dire :

« Colonel… Il faut que je vous parle…

- Pas maintenant Havoc, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour cette mission.

- Mais colon…

- Havoc ! Si vous souhaitez me parler, venez dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, pour le moment, j'ai d'autres priorités, vous pouvez le comprendre !? »

C'était davantage un ordre qu'une question.

Havoc acquiesça à contre cœur, ne comprenant définitivement pas le comportement du colonel. La veille il était tendre et adorable, le lendemain, il était froid, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le blond en était presque vexé et blessé.

'_A quoi je m'attendais ? C'est le colonel après tout… Il prend, il jette...'_ pensa-t-il sans vraiment y croire, ou plutôt, espérant se tromper.

Il fit donc demi-tout sur lui-même et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste, rejoingnant Breda qui l'attendait dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il nerveusement à son ami.

- Je t'attendais. C'est l'heure de manger… On va à la cafét' ? »

Havoc soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se pavaner dans tout le QG, mais ça lui changerait peut-être les idées de ne pas rester seul.

Il suivit donc son ami pour passer le repas de midi en sa compagnie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Havoc réussi enfin à voir le colonel en tête à tête.

Debout dans son bureau, toujours aussi mal fagoté, il n'osait même plus le regarder. Il pris une profonde inspiration et lui demanda :

« Colonel… J'aimerai comprendre… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il ne finit pas sa question, voyant le colonel se lever et fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Cette discussion ne regarde que nous, je me trompe ? demanda le colone, le plus sereinement possible.

- Heu, en effet… Je suppose… Enfin… Colonel… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

'_Il me tutoie à nouveau ?'_ s'étonna Havoc avant de continuer comme si de rien était.

« Pour hier… J'ai besoin de savoir si… Est-ce que vous avez simplement profité de la situation, alcool aidant ? »

Mustang le regarda tout d'abord très froidement, puis son regard devint aussi jovial que la veille et il déclara :

« S'il y a bien une chose que je ne me permettrai jamais de faire, c'est profiter de la situation avec toi.

- Qu… quoi ? s'étonna Havoc, n'y croyant presque pas.

- J'étais sincère Jean… »

Havoc n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression de se replonger dans un rêve.

« M-mais alors pou-pourquoi avoir été si… enfin… Aujourd'hui… ?

- J'avoue que je ne me sens pas encore prêt à sortir du placard… Je ne souhaite pas que tous nos collègues sachent que nous partageons une telle intimité, d'autant que sur les lieux de travail, ce n'est pas conseillé…

- Falman nous a entendu…

- Quoi !? s'étonna Roy.

- Hier soir… Falman à fait quelques heures sup' et il sait que vous n'étiez pas seul…

- Il sait avec qui j'étais ? demanda alors Mustang, apparemment ennuyé.

- Il avait l'air de penser que vous étiez avec une nouvelle conquête…

- Une femme ? Et bien… C'est rassurant !

- ça vous dérangerait tant que ça ?

- Et toi ?

- J'avoue que cela me gênerait quelque peu, mais si ça doit se savoir, et bien…

- Et bien espérons que ça ne soit pas de cette façon… M'enfin… Au moins, ils auront de quoi discuter. »

Mustang lança un regard à Havoc. Il alla fermer la porte à clef tout en gardant son subordonné dans sa ligne de mire et lui déclara :

- Bien… Et si on tentait de savoir lequel de nous deux gémis comme une femme… ?

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais… Colonel, il n'est…

- Appelle-moi Roy… Je te l'ai déjà dis. » murmura Mustang à Havoc tout en attirant son visage vers le sien pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser.

Dès qu'Havoc eut les lèvres libérées, il tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser les avances de son supérieur.

« R… Roy… Il est à peine 15h… Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de…

- Tu crois ça… ? coupa Mustang apparemment très tenté par son idée farfelue.

**/ !\ RAITING MA / !\**

Mustang caressa le torse de son subordonné tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Havoc ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que ce n'était pas le moment, que c'était mal, mais la porte fermée à clef le mettait en confiance. Il se laissa donc à moitié faire, repoussant sans enthousiasme Mustang.

Le colonel commençait à faire glisser la veste d'Havoc et lui souffla :

« Elle ne te va pas du tout ma veste… »

Havoc rougit quelque peu à l'idée que Roy ait remarqué l'échange accidentel qu'il avait fait de leurs vestes.

Roy continua sa visite en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Havoc. Il lui caressa le ventre, ventre particulièrement musclé. Mustang avait énormément de plaisir à toucher cette zone si bien entretenue par Havoc.

Alors qu'Havoc commençait à sentir son excitation monter, il continuait à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

« Colon… Roy ! Tout le monde est encore au QG. Imaginez que quelqu'un essaie de vous joindre…

- Est-ce vraiment ça qui te gêne tant ? »

Havoc déglutit non sans peine et avoua, les joues en feu :

« Ce qui me gêne c'est que quelqu'un qui passe par là puisse nous entendre. »

Cet aveu fit quelque peu sourire le colonel qui trouva l'idée très amusante. Il adopta son air le plus imposant possible, sachant parfaitement que ça faisait toujours son effet avec son subordonné ici présent.

« Faisons en sorte qu'au moins l'un de nous ne fasse pas de bruit…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire… ? »

Mais Roy ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer ses mains sur l'entre jambe déjà bien tendu du jeune militaire.

Havoc sursauta. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mustang le touchait, mais il n'y était pas habitué, loin de là. Surtout en pleine journée, sans alcool dans le sang.

Roy commença à défaire la braguette de son subordonné, toujours en caressant la partie la plus sensible de celui-ci, lui donnant quelques frissons.

Havoc retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements, mais quelques-uns réussissaient à se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres.

Quand enfin Roy eut entre les mains l'objet de son désir, il poussa Havoc contre son bureau, lui donnant ainsi appui, puis se mit à genou devant lui.

« Roy ! Qu'est-ce que… ! N-non ! Je… ! »

Mais déjà Roy caressait du bout de la langue le sexe de son amant, lui faisant lâcher un cri mal retenu de plaisir.

Havoc se dandinait, se tortillant le bassin, comme si ça pouvait l'aide à gérer l'excitation qui se faisait croissante.

'_Je vais pas tenir, je sens que je vais hurler… Faut qu'il arrê… Ah non, c'est trop bon !'_

Roy était terriblement doué, caressant d'une main l'entrejambe d'Havoc, tout en mettant son sexe dans sa bouche. Juste le bout pour commencer, puis toujours plus profondément en lui.

« R… Ah… Roy… On… Mmmh anh… On va… Anh… Anh… On va… M… M'entendre anh ! » Articula difficilement Havoc entre ses soupires de plaisir.

Ce résultat n'en était que plus plaisant pour Mustang qui continua de plus belle, formant de deux doigts, un anneau à la base du sexe de Jean, le serrant par moment, relâchant à d'autres.

Il effectuait quelques fois de petites aspirations rapides, juste de quoi faire devenir fou Havoc qui avait déjà beaucoup de mal à contenir son plaisir.

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, apercevant Havoc se tenir nerveusement à la bordure du bureau. Roy se surpris à penser qu'il en resterait sûrement la marque des ongles d'Havoc incrusté. C'est à ce moment que le colonel sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Une main nerveuse, stressée… Il se doutait de ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je vais… Ah… Roy, ça… Ah… ça vient ! Ah ah… Ah mmmh Ah AAAh AAAAH OUII AAAAH! »

Havoc n'avait pas réussi à retenir son cri de jouissance.

C'est donc face à un visage rouge de honte que Roy se retrouva une fois qu'il se fut relevé, s'essuyant quelque peu la bouche.

Il prit la peine d'arranger la condition d'Havoc en le rhabillant comme il le pouvait, tout en lui souriant.

« Tu as aimé… ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- A votre avis ? » répondit Havoc, toujours appuyé sur le bureau, le regard fuyant

Mustang souris, ravis par cette réponse et ajouta :

« Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit alors ?

- Bien au contraire… dit encore Havoc, la tête baissée, les joues rouge vif.

- Je suis heureux que ça t'ait plut… dit Mustang en se léchant les lèvres avant d'embrasser furtivement Havoc. Tu veux une bière ? »

- Pas pendant le service colonel… répondit Havoc, un peu amusé par la situation, mais toujours embarrassé.

- Parce que ce qu'on vient de faire est habituel pendant le service ? Et puis une bière ne pas va pas nous abrutir… »

Havoc réfléchis un instant. Effectivement, ce n'était pas ça qui allait aggraver leur cas.

« Volontiers » répondit-il alors.

_**Second chapitre ! J'espère que la partie lemon vous aura un peu plue, je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de scène, mais celle-ci me tenait à cœur, allez savoir pourquoi…**_

_**Peut-être parce que voir Mustant en pseudo uke (oui, parce que c'est quand même lui qui mène la danse…) me plaisait ! ^^**_

_**Bref ! XD**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plu !**_

_**Très bientôt, le troisième chapitre !**_

_**N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser quelques reviews encourageantes !**_


	4. Chapter III

**Titre :** Seuls à savoir.

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A quand le coming-out ? (Quel résumé nullissime !! XD M'enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^)

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Très bonne question… Principalement **T**, peut-être **M**… Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques rares moments **MA**… Mais je préviendrais en gros et large !!!

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Jean Havoc

**Note :** Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire les mangas, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Ed à 18 ans et ses automails, Al a retrouvé son corps et Hughes est toujours en vie ! Voilà ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE III**

Havoc était passé chez lui, histoire d'être enfin rasé et prendre une veste à sa taille. Il était revenu au QG, le colonel ayant averti son équipe que de nouvelles informations concernant leur mission venaient d'arriver.

C'est avec un sourire béa qu'Havoc débarqua à la cafét', y retrouvant le reste de l'équipe.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté de Breda, sans quitter son sourire.

« Tout va comme tu veux ? » lui demanda son ami.

Havoc se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et hocha la tête positivement. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, il n'y avait même rien à dire.

« On dirait un gamin qui a découvert la nudité féminine… constata Breda en riant. Me dis pas que tu t'es trouvé une copine !

- En quelque sorte oui… répondit Havoc en rougissant.

- C'est pas vrai !? s'étonna son ami, heureux pour lui. Je la connais ? Le colonel ne la pas encore vu j'espère !? »

Havoc se mit à rire en entendant Breda et profita de la double question pour éviter la première.

« Le colonel l'a vu oui, mais je doute qu'il puisse l'avoir…

- Et pourquoi pas ? Semblerait qu'il a une nouvelle copine ces temps, tu es certains que ce n'est pas elle ?

- Certain… répondit Havoc toujours rougissant comme une petite écolière.

- Et ben, on peut dire que tu as eu de la chance, j'espère que ça va durer… »

Havoc hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, laissant un petit silence s'installer que Breda ne tarda pas à rompre :

« Alors… C'est qui ? »

Mustang fit son apparition à la cafétéria à ce moment, empêchant jean de répondre à son ami, bien qu'il n'en ai pas eu l'intention.

'_La voilà ta réponse… '_ pensa-t-il en souriant.

« Bonsoir à tous ! commença Mustang. Désolé de vous avoir fait venir à une heure si tardive, mais j'ai de nouvelles informations importantes pour demain et je voulais pouvoir vous prévenir avant le départ. »

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son équipe de pousser les soupire adéquat à la situation. Il fit un tour de visage du regard, marquant son arrêt arrivé à Havoc. Il fronça les sourcils puis reprit.

« Le faux alchimiste se fait appeler « l'alchimiste de la vérité » ce qui est assez paradoxale avec son faux statut d'alchimiste. Il serait risqué qu'il s'aperçoive de notre présence, nous devrons donc agir en civil. Vous pouvez donc retirer votre uniforme de vos bagages. »

Alors que Mustang marquait une nouvelle pause, Havoc se rendit compte qu'il le fixait avec le même air niai qu'à son arrivée. Il se redressa rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque mais Breda lui souffla :

« C'est le fait qu'il ne puisse pas te voler ta nouvelle petite amie qui te fait sourire pareillement quand tu le regarde ?

- Je… heu, ouais, exact… ça m'amuse quelque peu je dois avouer… » mentit Havoc rougissant de plus belle d'avoir été surpris, mais se calma en voyant Breda ricanner.

« Il y a de nombreux risques dans cette mission ! Et si cela vous amuse Breda, vous pouvez toujours changer votre position et aller enquêter seul au labo ! »

Le roux sursauta en entendant son nom et bafouilla quelques excuses, refusant poliment la proposition de son supérieur.

« Bien ! Je disais donc, les risques sont nombreux ! Cet imposteur à de grands pouvoirs. Il sait effectivement faire ressortir la vérité de toute situation. J'imagine que chacun de nous à certaines choses à cacher, c'est pourquoi je vous conseille d'être très prudent. Il semblerait qu'il transforme en chimère les menteurs, ne leur offrant de retrouver leur aspect d'origine qu'une fois la vérité avouée. Jusque là, cela pourrait être louable, mais il n'a pas toute sa tête et à tendance à considérer comme mensonge tout ce qui ne lui plait pas allant jusqu'à tuer les plus menteurs… C'est évidement lui qui décide la gravité des mensonge. Tout ça pour dire que vous avez intérêt à faire attention ! »

L'équipe était devenue muette, chacun ayant peur que ses propres mensonges et cachotteries soient révélées lors de cette mission.

« Voilà, je vous libère… Terminer de préparer vos affaires, nous partirons demain à 8heure. »

Quelques personnes se levèrent pour retourner chez elles, terminer leurs bagages, d'autres restèrent à discuter entre elles.

« Au fait, Havoc, j'ai une lettre du CRM pour vous… dit le colonel très officiellement, à son second lieutenant en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Le Centre de Recherches Militaire… ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? demanda Havoc en attrapant la lettre.

- Vous le saurez en lisant la lettre… Bien, je vous laisse… » fini Mustang en s'en allant.

Havoc ouvrit la lettre avec précipitation, un peu nerveux à l'idée que le CRM lui écrive.

Il lu la lettre, Breda l'imitant, par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? demanda Breda après lecture.

Mais Havoc semblait ému. Il ne lui avait fallut que quelque secondes pour comprendre le subterfuge utilisé par Roy… CRM… Colonel Roy Mustang… C'était une lettre d'amour, rien de plus, rien de moins…

« Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Nous vous sommes redevable pour votre accord. Nous avons une entière confiance en vous et souhaitons qu'elle soit partagée… » relisait Havoc.

Il avait du mal à croire que le colonel avait prit le temps de lui écrire une lettre telle que celle-ci.

« Vous n'êtes plus une simple soldat, ou même un second lieutenant de qualité. Vous avez su nous prouver que vous valiez bien plus suite à ces derniers échanges. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter dès que vous en ressentez le besoin. Avec nos meilleures salutations, veuillez agréer, nos salutations distinguées. Signé Le CRM. »

Havoc resta un instant pensif. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire au Centre de Recherches Militaire donc ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Il était certain d'avoir comprit l'idée.

« Tu sais de quoi ils parlent… ? demanda soudainement Breda.

- A peu près… répondit Havoc, toujours ému tout en replaçant la feuille dans son enveloppe.

- Et… Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu as prit contact avec eux ?

- En quelques sortes… » répondit simplement Havoc sans donner plus d'explication.

Breda resta boudeur de ne pas avoir plus de détail mais ce dit qu'il finirait par savoir. Havoc ne gardait jamais longtemps un secret pour lui, il n'insista donc pas plus que ça.

« Bon, je vais me rentrer, je n'ai pas encore fait mes bagages… C'est quand même flippant cette histoire de mensonges et de chimère… dit Breda en se levant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? demanda Havoc en riant à son ami réalisant par la même que lui aussi avait des choses à cacher. Et pas des moindres.

- Comme tout le monde je pense… Et puis on n'est pas toujours conscient d'avoir des secrets… » dit Breda dans un semblant de sagesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Havoc lui sourit et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du QG. Une fois là, il dit :

« Mince, j'ai oublié un truc… Pars déjà, on se voit demain.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui, ne m'attends pas, je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis, je vais peut-être faire long…

- D'accord. » dit Breda en souriant à Jean.

Havoc le salua également tout en faisant marche arrière. Longeant les couloirs vides, il espérait ne croiser personne avant d'être arrivé.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau du colonel, il frappa et entendit la voix de Mustang lui répondre d'entrer.

Havoc ouvrit la porte, prenant appui d'une épaule sur le cadre de porte et sous le regard quelque peu surpris du colonel, il déclara :

« Merci pour le lettre… »

Relevant la tête, il vit le colonel sourire.

« Tu as compris que c'était moi ?

- Evidement…

- J'en suis ravi, dit Mustang toujours souriant. Mais rassure-moi… Breda ne l'a pas lue… ?

- Heu… Et bien si, ne sachant pas que c'était privé, commença Havoc, une main sur la nuque, un peu embarrassé, je ne l'en ai pas empêché, mais il n'a rien compris… Rassurez-vous… »

Mustang se mit à rire et ajouta :

- Je pensais bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais bon… Le moindre doute est à éviter… Pour le moment » finit-il en s'approchant d'Havoc.

Alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser, Havoc balbutia, déconcerté :

« Co.... Colonel… Le-la porte est ouverte…

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour la fermer ? »

Havoc obéit, nerveux à l'idée d'être surpris. Il venait à peine de pousser la porte que le colonel l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant fougueusement, obligeant Havoc à avancer penché en avant jusqu'au canapé où l'attirait Roy.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend co… Roy… Vous… »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que déjà ils chutait, Mustang par-dessus lui, sur le canapé.

« Notre première nuit ensemble s'est passé sur ce canapé, commença Mustang. Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose à part nous caresser…

- Heu… C'est vrai mais… Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- J'aimerai que quand nous passerons à l'acte, ce soit un moment magique…

- Et… ? lança Havoc se doutant qu'il y aurait une suite qui le rendait quelque peu nerveux.

- Et je veux que ce soit toi qui choisisses ce moment !

- M-moi !? Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Simplement parce que tu as sembles beaucoup plus nerveux que moi dès qu'il s'agit de physique, j'en déduit donc que soit tu seras prêt avant moi et je saurai te dire non, soit tu le seras après moi, mais si c'est moi qui te propose de passer à l'acte tu n'oseras pas dire non… Et je ne voudrais en aucun cas te brusquer… »

Havoc était extrêmement touché par l'attention dont faisait preuve son supérieur. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait deviné juste ; il n'aurait rien pu lui refuser. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette preuve d'amour et d'attention. Déjà la lettre l'avait étonné mais là, ça dépassait toute ses espérances.

« Vous êtes sûr ? demanda timidement Havoc.

- Certain… Par contre…

- Quoi ? » dit brusquement Havoc, persuadé de faire quelque chose de mal.

Il se redressa vivement sur le canapé, bousculant quelque peu Mustang qui s'assit sur les jambes du blond, un genou posé de chaque côté de celles-ci, face à face.

« Arrête de me vousoyer… » souffla Roy en agrippant la tête de Jean et en terminant de l'embrasser.

Havoc ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Une telle joie l'envahissait, il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre un jour une telle relation avec cet homme qu'il avait toujours respecté. Le temps l'avait fait l'admirer, puis il s'était rendu compte que c'était plus que ça encore… Il l'avait longtemps refusé, mais l'évidence c'était présenté à lui quand Roy avait failli mourir lors d'une mission. Il avait sentit la douleur de sa perte l'anéantir. Il avait alors comprit que perdre le colonel aurait été douloureux, parce qu'il l'aimait…

'_Depuis quand le colonel m'aime-t-il… ?'_ se demanda Havoc avant de sombrer dans le plaisir prodigué par les mains et la langue expertes de Mustang.

**7h37 – le lendemain.**

Mustang ouvrit un œil, encore à moitié endormi. Il leva les yeux vers son horloge murale et sentit une soudaine panique l'envahir.

Se relevant d'un coup, il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre appuis sur Havoc qui dormait encore comme un bébé. Le poids du colonel le réveilla brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

- On est hyper en retard ! Il est passé 7h30 !

- Quoi ? Mais mes bagages sont encore chez moi !

- On passera les chercher mais dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! » fini Mustang en lui lançant son pantalon à la figure tout en enfilant le sien.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, n'attendant pas d'être invité pour entrer. Havoc fit la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit à ce moment, sautant derrière le canapé pour ne pas être vu, laissant un Roy paniqué droit comme un « i » découvrir qui débarquait dans son bureau.

« Aaah tu es là ! déclara Hughes enthousiaste qui venait d'entrer puis se ravisa et demanda, inquiet : Tout va bien ?

- Je heu… Oui, pou-pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Parce que tu es rouge comme une tomate, tu es à moitié à poil et qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller… Tu as fini de préparer tes affaires ?

- Heu oui, mes affaires sont prêtes… Il faut juste que je… Je passe à la douche… Annonce au groupe que le départ aura un peu de retard…

- Bien… Mais je ne passais pas pour ça. Je voulais juste t'avertir que l'hôtel n'avait pas pu libérer assez de chambres. Il faudra faire des équipes. Hawkeye pourra en avoir une pour elle seule comme ça.

- Heu oui, parfait, d'accord, très bien…

- Tout va bien Roy ?

- Oui oui c'est juste que… Tu m'as surpris, j'étais un train de dormir et… »

Mais Mustang pu voir le regard intrigué que lui lançait son ami et lança :

« Quoi ?

- Rien… Sauf que tu étais debout quand je suis entré, alors… A moins que tu ne dormes debout, je penche plutôt pour le fait que tu as autre chose à cacher… Ceci dit, ça ne me regarde pas, donc je vais te laisser… A tout à l'heure.

- A toute » s'exclama Roy quelque peu vexé à l'idée de n'avoir pas su mentir à son meilleur ami.

'_Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien…'_ pensa-t-il tout en regardant Havoc refaire surface.

« Il est partit, tu peux sortir, dit Roy pour rassurer Havoc qui n'osait pas encore totalement sortir de sa cachette. On l'a échappé belle. Joli reflex.

- Merci, mais j'avoue n'avoir pas trop réfléchis sur le coup… » répondit Havoc tout en se relevant.

Tout deux se lancèrent un regard rapide avant d'éclater de rire à l'idée de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. C'est donc en plein fou rire et à moitié vêtu que Meas les surpris en refaisant irruption dans le bureau de Roy, sans frapper cette fois-ci.

« Oh… Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il, un petit air moqueur accroché aux yeux. Je revenais juste dire à Mustang que j'ai croisé Breda… Il disait ne pas avoir réussi à joindre Havoc de la nuit, et il s'inquiétait, mais je vois qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire… Donc je vous laisse… Et je ne repasserai pas ! » finit-il en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Puis il sortit du bureau en fermant la porte doucement.

Havoc et Mustang restèrent sans voix, fixant la porte, ne sachant trop comment réagir d'avoir été découvert par Hughes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Il ne dira rien… fini par dire Roy à Havoc pour le détendre.

- Tu en es sûr ?

-C'est mon ami, j'ai confiance en lui ! répondit-il en souriant, heureux de voir qu'Havoc arrivait enfin à lui parler sans faire preuve d'officialité.

Havoc acquiesça puis termina rapidement de s'habiller, imité par Roy.

« Rejoins les autres, je préciserai qu'il faut passer chez toi pour prendre tes affaires.

- Mais quelle raison on va leur donner pour ça ?

- Que tu es un peu idiot et que tu les as oubliée… répondit Mustang en riant.

- Super, merci ! » bougonna Havoc tout en essayant d'attacher sa deuxième chaussure.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, il fit un rapide demi-tour, posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Roy et s'enfuit du bureau.

Mustang resta figé, surpris en bien par cette initiative prise par Jean.

A peine Havoc eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui qu'il vit Breda courir vers lui.

'_J'aurai peut-être du vérifier que le couloir était libre avant de sortir comme ça moi…'_ pensa-t-il un peu nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Breda légèrement colérique.

- Je heu… Je… Je suis allé annoncer au colonel que j'avais oublié mes affaires chez moi. On va devoir faire un petit détour…

- Tu n'es pas rasé, tu as oublié aussi je pense ?

- Heu…

- J'ai compris, tu as passé la nuit avec ta nouvelle copine donc tu n'as plus pensé à rien en te levant à la bourre… Je commence à te connaître !

- A qui le dis-tu ! s'exclama Havoc, heureux que son ami lui trouve une excuse parfaite.

- Viens, j'ai des rasoir jetable dans mon sac, je t'en passe un, ça sera toujours ça de prit !

- Volontiers… » dit Havoc avant de le remercier.

Il se demandait s'il devait parler de sa relation avec Mustang à Breda. Après tout c'était son ami depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Mais c'était aussi un grand gamin, pour qui certaines choses étaient complètement incompréhensibles, comme le fait que deux hommes puissent s'aimer.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il le refuserait ou qu'il serait dégoûté, mais qu'il serait franchement choqué par cette situation très inattendue et Havoc avait un peu peur de trop le choquer.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les toilettes du QG, et Havoc se rasa en vitesse avant qu'ils rejoignent le groupe, à l'extérieur, prêt à partir.

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Evanjeriin**__** : **__merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait terriblement plaisir ! Maintenant que tu sais qui est Havoc XD peut-être apprécieras-tu un peu plus la suite de l'histoire… D'autant que Maes à aussi un petit rôle à jouer… Protecteur de Roy, comme d'hab' n'aimant pas trop que ce soit Riza qui s'en charge :p lol M'enfin, dans tous les cas merci pour la review et promis, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide dans mes postages de chapitres lol_

_**Donc ! La suite étant là, j'essaie de faire le prochain chapitre rapidement (avant qu'il ne me sorte de la tête…) mais je sais pas trop pour quand vous le promettre…**_

_**J'ai quelques idées pour la suite, ça va être terriblement farfelu et absurde, mais bon ! J'espère pouvoir introduire un peu mieux l'humour, jusque là, il n'était pas trop présent, mais j'ai quelques idées pour la mission qui devraient être amusantes… On verra si j'arrive à les retranscrire…**_

_**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! Et je n'hésiterai pas à répondre à chacune d'elles si elles sont écrite lors de la rédaction de la fanfic (bah oui, parce que quand elle sera terminé, je ne pourrai pas toujours ajouter des merci :p)**_


	5. Chapter IV

**Titre :** Seuls à savoir.

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A quand le coming-out ? (Quel résumé nullissime !! XD M'enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^)

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Très bonne question… Principalement **T**, peut-être **M**… Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques rares moments **MA**… Mais je préviendrais en gros et large !!!

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Jean Havoc

**Note : **Cela fait un moment que j'essaie de corriger mes fautes en allant directement sur , mais apparemment, ça n'a aucun effet… Donc je ne me casse pas plus la tête… J'assume mes fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que vous saurez en faire abstraction aussi ! ^^ Merci !!

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire les mangas, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Ed à 18 ans et ses automails, Al a retrouvé son corps et Hughes est toujours en vie ! Voilà ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE IV**

Havoc avait pu prendre ses affaires sans encombre et ils étaient sur la route de leur mission.

Tous assis dans la camionnette qui devait les emmener à bon port, Roy remarqua assez rapidement le regard amusé que Maes lui réservait. Bien que cela l'agaçait, il faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser voir sa contrariété.

Pour enfin couper court à ce regard, Mustang se leva et pris la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, un hôtel à été réservé pour notre mission qui durera sûrement plusieurs jours. Malheureusement, il n'a pu avoir que cinq chambres vides pour notre arrivée, certains de nous devrons donc se mettre par deux.

- Je refuse de partager ma chambre avec… commença Hawkeye avant d'être coupée par le colonel.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre chambre privée. A moins que l'un de nous vous convienne pour faire chambre commune… » finit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hawkeye siffla entre ses dents, remerciant de façon cinglante le colonel de lui avoir trouvé une chambre où elle serait seule, insistant sur ce dernier mot.

« Donc ! N'ayant pas envie de perdre du temps une fois arrivé là-bas, je vous informe de suite des équipes prévues. Hawkeye et Hughes auront des chambres privées. Breda, Fuery, Falman, vous serez ensemble dans un dortoir, Fullmetal et Armstrong, vous partagerez la même chambre et…

- Je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec Armstrong ? s'exclama Edward terriblement contrarié.

- Vous vous ferez passer pour père et fils, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Vous prétendez que je suis assez petit pour ne pas faire mes 18 ans, et qu'on peut facilement me prendre pour le fils d'Armstrong ?!!!!

- Je veux simplement dire que vous êtes le plus jeune de nous tous et qu'il est plus facile de vous faire passer pour son fils que pour son frère.

- Ben voyons !

- Vous préfèreriez partager votre chambre avec moi Elric ? C'est encore faisable !

- Plutôt mourir !

- Voilà, donc… Chambre commune avec Armstrong ! Et moi je serai avec Havoc… »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Maes laissa échapper un rire, s'excusant rapidement. Mustang lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'Havoc se ratatinait sur son siège, terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec cette répartition, dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autre choix. Ne dites à personne que vous êtes militaire. La seule personne au courant est la réceptionniste et son mari. Une salle nous sera réservée quand nous souhaiterons faire une petite mise au point. Vous avez des questions ? »

Tout le monde répondit par la négative. Roy reprit donc sa place. Tout en s'asseyant, il ne quittait pas des yeux Maes qui lui signa discrètement qu'il était désolé, puis son regard passa sur Havoc qui n'osait apparemment pas relever la tête.

**12h48 – Arrivée à l'hôtel de Troows City.**

« Comment ça il n'y a qu'un lit dans notre chambre !? s'écria Edward en apprenant la nouvelle de la réceptionniste. Vous ne voulez quand même pas me faire dormir dans le même lit que lui !? finit-il en indiquant le commandant qui se tenait à ses côté, scintillant de mille feux.

- Du calme Edward, coupa le colonel, après tout tu n'es pas très grand, tu ne prendras pas trop de place…

- Vous prétendez que je suis si petit qu'il pourrait m'écrasé comme une crêpe sans même le remarquer ?!!!!

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama Mustang amusé par les saut d'humeur habituel du Fullmetal.

- Je refuse de prendre cette chambre ! » imposa Elric en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Mustang soupira et marqua un air contrarié mais sachant qu'il n'était pas possible de faire changer d'avis l'aîné Elric, il déclara :

« Bien et bien je la prendrai… ça ne vous dérange pas Lieutenant Havoc ? dit-il plus fort à l'attention de ce dernier qui se tenait vers l'entrée.

- Je hein ? Qu-quoi ? Non… P-pas du tout… Balbutia-t-il après avoir fait tomber son sac.

- Profiteur… souffla Hughes à Mustang le plus discrètement possible une fois que les autres se soient un peu éloignés.

- Ne m'en parle pas, et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me battre… » dit Mustang en souriant à son ami.

Une fois qu'il eu fini de régler quelques détails, il attrapa son sac et rejoignit sa chambre accompagné par Maes.

« Roy ! appela ce dernier avant de voir son ami disparaître dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je suis content… Tu l'as enfin… » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mustang ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son ami quand Hughes reprit :

« Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, je suis juste à côté ! »

Mustang s'apprêtait à lui balancer son sac dans la figure quand Maes referma la porte derrière lui en urgence, tout en riant à gorge déployée.

'_Quel abrutit !'_ pensa Mustang en entrant dans sa chambre, trouvant Havoc assis sur le lit, testant son confort.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si, je voulais juste vois si… »

Havoc s'arrêta brusquement de parler, se mettant à rougir.

« S'il ne grinçait pas ? » tenta Mustang en riant.

Havoc se mordit la lèvre inférieur, un peu honteux, tout en hochant la tête positivement.

Mustang s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche. Havoc le retint quand il voulu se redresser, l'attirant avec lui sur le lit. Roy se retrouva donc couché sur lui, et continua de l'embrasser, pas mécontent de la situation.

« Heureusement que Edward est un râleur… Nous n'aurions pas pu avoir cette chambre sinon… déclara Mustang en se redressant.

- Profiter de la mauvaise humeur de quelqu'un, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, mais le concept est plaisant… » ajouta Havoc en riant.

Roy se releva et commença à préparer quelques affaires.

« On part cet après-midi au labo ? demanda Havoc, toujours sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude.

- Oui, nous devrons nous faire passer pour des victimes du mensonge. Il faudra faire très attention si nous ne voulons pas qu'il découvre que nous sommes des militaires.

- Je vois mal comment lui cacher ça…

- Il doit utiliser son alchimie pour reconnaître le mensonge. Il faudra simplement éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons, afin qu'il ne l'utilise pas sur nous.

- Facile à dire… dit Havoc en réfléchissant. J'aurai droit à une arme ? Je suis le seul de l'équipe qui ne pratique pas l'alchimie après tout.

- Malheureusement pas… Personne ne devra être armé, c'est trop dangereux, il pourrait se méfier s'il sent la présence d'une arme.

Havoc hésita un court instant avant de demander :

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi dans ton équipe ?

- Parce que je voulais que tu restes avec moi… répondit le colonel en souriant à son subordonné.

- Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux pour moi qui ne maîtrise pas l'alchimie ?

- Pas plus que pour nous. Tu es un bon militaire, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça… »

Havoc lui sourit tout en préparant à son tour ce dont il aurait besoin pour le départ vers le labo.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt, Havoc remarqua que Mustang n'avait pas mis ses gans et qu'il les avait laissé sur la petite commode de la chambre.

« Tu ne prends pas tes gans ?

- Non… Ils sont trop voyant… Je ne voudrais pas faire rater la mission à cause d'eux, répondit Roy en souriant.

- Mais sans eux, tu es plus vulnérable ! dit Havoc quelque peu soucieux.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, je serai entouré de deux excellents alchimistes et d'un lieutenant très sexy…

- Je voix pas vraiment en quoi un lieutenant sexy peut t'aider, mais j'apprécie le compliment… répondit Havoc en rougissant quelque peu.

- Nous serons au même niveau toi et moi… » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le pas de porte.

Havoc ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil stressé dans le couloir et se recula vivement en voyant Hughes sortir de sa chambre à ce moment.

« Vous pourriez être plus discret. » dit-il simplement en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Mustang sourit en le regardant aller vers le hall d'entrée et prit Havoc par la main.

« Viens… On doit rejoindre les autres… »

Havoc dégluti avec peine, se demandant si le colonel lui tiendrait la main jusque devant les autres, mais il le lâcha juste avant de croiser quelqu'un.

« Ah ! Edward ! Vous êtes prêt à vous rendre au labo ?

- On ne peut plus prêt !

- Heureux de l'apprendre ! » dit le colonel avant de continuer sa route.

Une fois dans le hall, les deux équipes se séparèrent. Celle qui devait mener l'enquête au village se dispatcha à travers les maisons et les magasins alors que les quatre responsable du labo se dirigèrent vers ce dernier.

« Comment comptez-vous prendre contact avec cet alchimiste de la vérité ? demanda Armstrong au colonel.

- Nous commencerons par inspecter les lieux… Une fois que ce sera fait, nous élaborerons notre tactique d'approche.

- Parfait ! dit simplement Armstrong.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait également inspecter l'intérieur de sa demeure ? demanda le Fullmetal, trottinant à leur suite.

- Evidemment, mais nous ne pouvons pas entrer chez lui, prétendant qu'on visite parce qu'on trouvait l'endroit joli. Il nous faut un plan d'approche.

- Mais vous en avez préparez un non ? demanda Edward.

- Effectivement, mais qui ne sera utile qu'après avoir vérifié le bâtiment.

Quand les quatre militaire furent arrivés sur les lieux, ils commencèrent par vérifier l'éventuelle sécurité qui pouvait se trouver aux alentour de la maison hospitalière où vivait leur cible. Après n'avoir constaté aucune sécurité visible, ils approchèrent à pas de loup, sur leur garde.

Mustang s'approcha le premier jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure, faisant un signe militaire aux autres pour leur faire comprendre que la voie était libre.

Havoc alla se placer non loin de lui et lui souffla :

« N'y va pas seul… Je suis le mieux placé pour y aller…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne fais pas d'alchimie… Je ne sers pratiquement qu'à ça. »

Mustang le regarda un instant dans les yeux puis baissa la tête. Il sourit avant de lui répondre :

« Très bien, je te laisse y aller, mais on sera derrière toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas… » dit Havoc en lui rendant son sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Mustang rejoignit les autres qui lui demandèrent ce que faisait le lieutenant Havoc.

« Il tente une approche… » dit Mustang cachant mal son inquiétude.

Havoc cherche un instant un bouton qui pourrait activer une quelconque sonnerie, mais ne trouva rien. Il s'essaya donc à frapper à la porte, le plus fort possible.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut une magnifique jeune femme, pulpeuse, aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se présenta à lui.

« Bonjour… dit-elle. Je peux vous aider ?

- Heu, je heu, oui… C'est bien ici qu'on trouve l'alchimiste de la vérité ?

- Effectivement… Avez-vous un mensonge à confesser ? Ou souhaitez-vous vous débarrasser d'un menteur ?

- Ben, ça serait plutôt pour la deuxième solution en fait… dit Havoc en suivant la femme à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bien sûr… C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… déclara-t-elle, étrangement amusée. Suivez-moi. »

Havoc lui obéit, traversant plusieurs couloirs, se demandant comme le colonel et les autres pourraient le retrouver ou simplement le rejoindre.

'_Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi !'_

Mustang avait fixé la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme.

« On se contente d'attendre ? avait demandé Ed.

- Pour le moment… Oui… » s'était contenté de répondre Mustang.

« Bonjour… Je suis l'alchimiste de la vérité ! » avait déclaré un homme un peu étrange à l'arrivée d'Havoc.

Il n'était pas bien grand, mais suffisamment large pour être imposant. Son regard était sombre, mais il arrivait à atteindre un semblant d'air sympathique, bien qu'il semblait faire des efforts surhumains pour y arriver.

Il portait un uniforme que le lieutenant ne connaissait que trop bien. Bleu, décoré d'or par endroit. Il portait même une parie de gans réservés aux alchimistes. Il était allé très loin dans le souci du détail.

« Bonjour monsieur, je…

- Ne soyez pas si ému ! C'est la première fois que vous côtoyez un alchimiste ?

- Heu… »

'_Mentir ? Ne pas mentir… ? Le sentira-t-il ? Tentons…'_

« C'est exact, je n'ai pas l'habitude…

- Et bien vous verrez, ça ira très bien… Dites-moi quel est votre problème… »

'_Il n'a pas remarqué que je lui mentais… ! C'est déjà une bonne chose !'_

« Et bien… Pour tout vous dire je…

'_Merde ! je lui dis quoi maintenant !'_ pensa-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- N'ayez pas peur de vous laissez aller, ici, la vérité est maîtresse, et ne quitte jamais ces lieux.

- Et bien, c'est simple… J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas réellement capable de… Ce que vous dites… Alors je suis venu voir par moi-même. »

Le faussaire afficha un drôle d'air puis se mit à rire et demanda :

« Très bien… Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve… Heleona, approchez s'il vous plait. » dit-il à l'attention de la femme qui avait emmené Havoc jusqu'à lui.

La femme obéit, venant se placer à côté de l'alchimiste de la vérité.

« Bien… Donc, comment la trouvez-vous ? demanda ce dernier à Havoc.

- Heu, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, répondit Havoc en rougissant. Elle est très jolie…

- Très jolie ? Heleona, faites s'il vous plait… »

Et la dite Heleona commença un petit tour de charme sur Havoc qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

Elle se tortillait sous ses yeux comme une gogo danseuse, lui passant les mains dans la nuque, sur le torse… De façon très aguichante.

« Et maintenant ? répéta le faussaire.

- Toujours pareil, mais je ne vois pas qu'est-ce…

- Vous vouliez me voir à l'œuvre non ? Je peux dire que vous mentez à son sujet. Aucun homme ne pourrait rester indifférent à une telle femme !

- Et pourtant je vous assure que… tenta Havoc qui commençait à prendre peur.

- Bien bien… N'ayez pas peur… C'est un mensonge courant... dit-il alors qu'Heleona arrêtait de se dandiner.

- Et que faites-vous alors ? demanda Havoc de plus en plus apeuré.

- Je n'aime pas le mensonge. Cela empêche la confiance d'exister. C'est pourquoi je le banni du cœur des gens. Comme il est présent en chacun de nous, je suis obligé de le mélanger au cœur d'un corps pur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Heleona, apportez-moi l'élément 114 s'il vous plait. »

Et Heleona obéit sans se faire prier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour, tenant dans ses bras un petit chat noir qu'elle posa au pied de l'alchimiste de la vérité.

« Voilà donc votre nouvelle franchise…

- Ma quoi ?

- Votre cœur pur…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voul…

- Regardez… » dit simplement l'alchimiste en claquant des doitgs.

L'impensable se produit sans même qu'Havoc ait le temps de réagir. Il vit plusieurs étincelles sortir des doigts de l'homme en face lui, puis tout autour de lui devint illuminé d'une puissante lumière bleue. Il sentit une douleur le parcourir de part en part et ce concentrer dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Puis la lumière le pénétra entièrement pour ressortir par chaque extrémité de ses membres.

Il réalisa qu'il était couché sur le sol, pris de tremblements, les mâchoires serrées.

Il réussi tout de même à demander :

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Rien de bien méchant… Je vous ai puni pour votre mensonge, tentant de ne pas vous faire recommencer. Il y a en vous une partie pur qui vous obligera à dire la vérité, du moins, je l'espère. Il était encore petit ce chaton, j'espère qu'il saura passer au dessus de votre esprit de brute ! »

Havoc tenta de regarder autour de lui et vit qu'effectivement, le chaton avait disparut. Il se douta bien que l'alchimiste de la vérité l'avait fusionné avec lui, mais ne ressentit pas vraiment les effets du changement.

L'alchimiste l'aida à se relever puis lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

« Comment trouvez-vous Heleona ?

- C'est la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… répondit timidement Havoc.

- Parfait ! Tout à fonctionné comme prévu ! » dit joyeusement le faux alchimiste.

Evidemment, Havoc mentait mais ne voulait pas risquer d'avantage sa vie pour une pareille bêtise. Il devrait partir d'ici rapidement et mettre au courant les autres.

Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était la façon de faire dire la vérité aux gens, en leur faisant peur jusqu'à leur faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, mais Mustang avait bien dit qu'il avait perdu la tête non ?

'_Mustang…'_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Havoc avait terriblement envie de le retrouver, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

« Repasser me voir dans deux jours. Je pourrai alors voir si vous êtes prêt… dit le faux alchimiste.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- Dire la vérité pardi… !

- Et si je ne suis pas prêt ?

- Nous verrons… En attendant, cachez ça ! »

Havoc fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il suivit donc le regarde de l'homme et découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait désormais une longue queue de chat.

« C'est… C… Ce n… C… p… pas…

- Cela sera votre fardeau pour avoir mentit.

- Mais je…

- Chut ! Ne mentez pas à nouveau… ! Contrôlez-vous et dans deux jours, nous pourrons peut-être vous aidez. En attendant, essayer de ne pas trop la montrer… »

Havoc était horrifié. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que tout irait si vite, qu'il se ferait avoir si facilement. Il restait figé, sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'osait pas rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient dehors, trop honteux d'avoir si lamentablement échoué, revenant transformé, fusionné avec un ridicule petit minou duquel il ne restait qu'une longue queue… Havoc se surprit à penser que c'était au moins une chance qu'elle soit proportionnée à sa taille, mais se dit rapidement que le fait de l'avoir n'était pas du tout une chance.

« Vous compter vous installer ici ? demanda l'homme qui commençait à perdre patience. C'est normal d'être choqué quand on ment. On se rend compte de ce qu'on est et du peu qu'on vaut, mais c'est le prix à payer… Ne vous faites pas remarquer, c'est tout !

- Mais… Mais… Co-comment ne pas me faire remarquer comme ça ? demanda Havoc toujours un peu secoué.

- Mettez-la dans votre pantalon ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! » commença à s'emporter l'homme à l'uniforme.

Havoc obéit sans plus rien dire, ou du moins essaya, mais remarqua rapidement qu'il était obligé de baisser quelque peu son pantalon pour pouvoir remettre sa longue queue de chat à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux vers les deux spectateurs de la scène et du se résoudre à baisser son pantalon devant la femme et l'homme qui le regardaient. Heleona ricanait sans gène en le regardant faire, alors que l'homme l'observait avec pitié.

Havoc était rouge de honte, humilier en tant qu'homme, en tant que militaire, mais aussi dans son honnêteté. Il pensait qu'il aurait à cacher son statu de militaire avant tout mais non. Ce n'était pas comme ça que l'homme l'avait attaqué. Il avait été beaucoup plus fourbe que ça, s'en prenant à un mensonge qui n'en était même pas un, déduisant qu'il faisait parti de la classe moyenne de l'homme, bavant devant la première femme qui se tortillait la moindre devant lui.

« Disparaissez ! je vous attends dans deux jours ! déclara l'homme en laissant Havoc repartir, accompagné d'Heleona qui lui montrait le chemin du retour vers la sortie.

- Vous n'avez pas mentit, c'est juste ? demanda la femme sur le chemin.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Vous disiez la vérité… je ne vous plait pas tant que ça ? »

Havoc baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait bien trop peur de se faire à nouveau avoir.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Je comprends votre peur. Mais je suis heureuse… Vous êtes le premier à ne pas me regarder comme un vulgaire morceau de viande… »

Havoc releva les yeux sur Heleona. Elle semblait sincère. Mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Il la laissa donc parler sans rien dire.

« Il aime faire ce teste et punir toute personne a qui je ne plairai pas. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il aime savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul homme à me voir comme ça. Je ne suis pas grand-chose pour lui. Une jolie poupée… »

Une fois arrivé derrière la porte, la femme dit simplement :

« Je crois qu'il aime que les gens avouent qu'ils sont des pourritures, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il y a pire que lui… Ce qu'il fait dans son labo… Ce n'est pas très joli à voir… »

Havoc fut surprit qu'elle engage le sujet du labo. Il demanda alors :

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte. Peut-être parce que j'ai un espoir… »

Havoc pensait qu'elle lui en dirait un peu plus, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle lui prit une main, en signe d'encouragement pour les deux jours à venir. Il lui sourit nerveusement, puis sortit.

La porte claqua dans son dos. Il resta figé sur le pas de porte, trop perturbé pour pouvoir bouger.

En le voyant sortir de là, Mustang, Elric et Armstrong accoururent vers lui.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Mustang

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta Ed

- Vous n'avez rien ? » fini Armstrong.

Havoc eu besoin d'une petite seconde pour retrouver ses esprits puis dit :

« Je… Je vais bien… J'ai juste… Enfin… Il s'est passé quelque chose… C'était étrange…

- On va rentrer, vous nous raconterez ça après vous être reposé ! » déclara Mustang.

Havoc acquiesça et tous les quatre retournèrent à l'hôtel.

_**Bon bah voilà le 4**__**e**__** chapitre !**_

_**Il est pas top top, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les moment « mission » donc je m'y essaie… On verra par la suite si je m'améliore ou non… **_

_**Pour le moment, je suis crevée… J'ai pas arrêté d'être dérangée (pas facile d'écrire des fanfic quand on a notre ordi dans un lieu de passage… -_-) M'enfin…**_

_**La suite pour plus tard… Parce qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour trouver de meilleures idées que ce que j'ai pondu là :p**_

_**Evanjeriin**__** : **__Merci encore à toi pour ton encouragement ! Comme je te l'ai dit ailleurs, l'alchimiste de la vérité n'existe absolument pas dans l'anime, donc par déduction, j'imagine que dans le manga non plus :p Et pour les fautes, elles ne sont pas prises en compte quand je corrige dans le programme de , alors comme j'ai la flemme de corriger dans mon texte, le recharger etc. baaaah, je laisse tomber et voilà, je compte sur vous, lecteur, pour passer aus dessus ! ^^'_

_**N'hésitez pas à faire comme Evanjeriin ! Donner votre avis, bon, mauvais ! Tout est bon à prendre !! ^^**_


	6. Chapter V

**Titre :** Seuls à savoir.

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A quand le coming-out ? (Quel résumé nullissime !! XD M'enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^)

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Très bonne question… Principalement **T**, peut-être **M**… Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques rares moments **MA**… Mais je préviendrais en gros et large !!!

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Jean Havoc

**Note :** J'essaie de corriger mes fautes en allant directement sur fanfiction, mais apparemment, ça n'a aucun effet… Donc je ne me casse pas plus la tête… J'assume mes fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que vous saurez en faire abstraction aussi ! ^^ Merci !!

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire les mangas, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Ed à 18 ans et ses automails, Al a retrouvé son corps et Hughes est toujours en vie ! Voilà ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE V**

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hughes à son ami soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Il est très étrange… répondit Mustang.

- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

- ça va… »

Maes soupira. Il savait parfaitement reconnaître quand son ami allait ou non, et là, il était clair que ça n'allait pas. Il était inquiet, et c'était bien normal. Havoc n'avait rien dit depuis son retour, il n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé... Il s'était mis en boule sur le lit, refusant que Mustang ne le touche.

« Il est bientôt 18h… ça va faire trois heures qu'il se repose… Je vais le voir… » dit Mustang en se redressant péniblement.

Hughes acquiesça et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça ira… »

Mustang lui souris. Il l'espérait également, mais ne savait pas trop quoi en penser tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il salua poliment son ami et sortit, rejoignant sa chambre, et plus précisément, Havoc, toujours en position fœtale sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Mustang soupira tout en s'approchant de Jean. Il se coucha derrière lui, lui caressant délicatement la tête.

Havoc fut surpris, parcourut d'un léger frisson, il resserra sa position avant de se retourner, face à Roy.

Il le regarda un instant puis le pris dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter.

Mustang fut un peu déboussolé par ce brusque changement d'attitude mais le serra contre lui, n'arrêtant pas de lui caresser la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda doucement Mustang.

- Je n'ai pas su… Je n'ai pas réussi…

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Mais Havoc se contenta d'appuyer d'avantage sa tête contre le torse de Mustang.

Ce dernier tenta de relever le visage d'Havoc afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Tu dois me dire ! On ne pourra rien faire pour toi si tu n'en parles pas… !

- Je sais mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je n'ai pas réussi » ?

- Il a cru que je mentais…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Une fois de plus, Havoc baissa la tête. Il avait du mal à en parler, il était trop mal à l'aise, trop ridiculisé. Mustang attendit patiemment. Havoc avait commencé à parler, il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter, il ne fallait juste pas le brusquer.

Au lieu de ça, Havoc se redressa, sortit du lit et entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Mustang parut un peu surprit, se demandant si c'était bien le moment.

« Heu… Jean… Tu… ? »

Mais il s'arrêta dès que le pantalon fut tombé, comprenant rapidement où voulait en venir Havoc.

Il ne pu retenir sa surprise en voyant cette longue queue de chat noir enroulée le long de sa jambe.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Mustang quelque peu pris au dépourvut.

- Il m'a… » commença Havoc, ayant du mal à terminer sa phrase.

Il pris une profonde inspiration avant de dire d'une traite :

« Il m'a fusionné avec un chat ! »

Mustang resta bouche bée face à cet aveux, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

« Il a pensé que je lui mentait, alors il a faire venir un chaton de son labo et m'a fusionné avec, disant que ça purifierai mon cœur ! » lâcha enfin Havoc de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il remonta son pantalon, cachant toujours sa queue féline et demanda :

« Il va falloir le dire aux autres j'imagine ?

- Malheureusement… dit Mustang d'un air désolé. Il faut qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils risquent. Et puis nous devons trouver une solution pour te faire redevenir normal…

- Je croyais qu'il était impossible de rendre sa forme à une chimère ! »

Mustang souris en entendant Havoc parler.

« Tu n'es pas une chimère, pas vraiment. Tu n'as pas assez d'élément animal en toi pour être considéré comme telle.

- Tu penses qu'on pourra faire chemin inverse ?

- Je l'espère… » dit Mustang en se levant à son tour, s'approchant d'Havoc.

Il le pris contre lui, rapidement imité par le blond et lui souffla :

« Dans tous les cas, tu restes le même à mes yeux… »

Havoc se mit à sourire, il avait besoin de paroles réconfortantes. C'est alors que, sans s'en apercevoir, il se mit à ronronner.

Mustang s'écarta vivement de lui, quelque peu étonné.

« Jean… Tu… ? »

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Havoc avait remarqué, il était pétrifié et rouge de honte, une main sur la bouche.

Il se recroquevilla, en boule sur le sol.

« Merde ! déclara-t-il quelque peu contrarié. Ne me dis pas que je suis devenu un chaton ridicule ! »

Mustang se pencha sur lui, lui caressant la tête.

« Mon petit chaton, c'est mignon… Ne t'inquiète pas, on va arranger ça… »

Havoc fut quelque peu vexé de voir Roy l'appeler ainsi mais se contenta de prendre compte la seconde partie de sa phrase.

« Viens… on doit rejoindre les autres… On va faire un compte rendu de nos recherches.

- Et je vais devoir annoncer à tous le monde que je suis devenu un chat ? demanda Havoc quelque peu pétrifié.

- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, mais il faudra leur dire oui…

- Bordel… » souffla Havoc.

Mustang lui fit un petit bisou sur le front avant de l'aider à se relever.

« ça va aller ? demanda Mustang.

- Faut bien… souffla Havoc un peu à contre cœur.

- Tu pourrais la laisser dehors, comme ça, tu n'aurais pas besoin de parler, ils comprendraient d'eux-mêmes en voyant ta queue de chat…

- Et être l'animal de foire… ?

- De toute façon, ça va surprendre, c'est sûr. Et s'ils ne la voient pas, ils te regarderont en essayant d'imaginer la chose… Donc…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… ! » dit Havoc en refaisant dépasser son appendice félin de son pantalon, par le même trou que celui créé à son apparition.

Il en refit passer sa chemise par-dessus ses fesses afin de la dissimuler au maximum, mais Mustang lui fit rapidement remarquer que ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de la cacher.

Malgré ça, Havoc n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de l'enrouler autour de sa jambe, terriblement nerveux à l'idée de se montrer en publique comme ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune qui leur était réservée, personne ne sembla remarquer la petite originalité du second lieutenant.

Tout le monde s'installa, Mustang en bout de table, Maes à sa gauche, et Havoc à sa droite.

Le grand blond émis un petit gémissement de douleur en s'asseyant, n'ayant pas pensé que sa queue se retrouverait à supporter tout son poids.

Il du se résoudre à la dérouler de sa jambe, chose qu'il tenta de faire le plus discrètement possible, ne souhaitant pas être le centre d'attention dès le début de la réunion, mais en vain. Breda, juste à côté de lui, remarqua rapidement le changement et se redressa d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est !? s'écria-t-il à la grande surprise générale.

- Ta gueule Breda ! souffla Havoc quelque peu contrarié d'avoir été vu. J'ai eu un petit accident, on en parlera pendant la réunion, mais évite de le faire remarquer avant, tu seras gentil !

- Merde… Désolé… Comment ça t'es arrivé ?

- Pendant la réunion j'ai dit !

- Ok ok… » s'excusa Breda tout en gardant un œil sur les fesse d'Havoc.

Roy se leva à ce moment, lança un rapide coup d'œil du côté d'Havoc et déclara :

« Lieutenant Breda, que vous soyez intéressé par le derrière de votre collègue, soit, mais veuillez vous contrôler pendant le travail !

- Quoi ? s'écria Breda. Mais mais… Ce-ça n'a r… »

Havoc se mit à rougir, se demandant pourquoi Roy commençait son exposer comme ça. Voulait-il vraiment l'aider ou le stresser davantage ?

« redressez-vous et écoutez ! gronda le colonel, faisant rire le reste de l'assemblée. Comme vous le savez tous, nous nous sommes rendu au labo cet après-midi et tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Il se trouve que le courage du lieutenant Havoc a payé par un petit changement quelque peu ennuyeux. Commença-t-il puis se tourna vers Havoc. Levez-vous Lieutenant Havoc. »

Le subordonné cité obéit, un peu nerveux. Inconsciemment, alors qu'il se relevait, sa queue vint s'enrouler une nouvelle fois autour de sa jambe, empêchant les personnes assises de la voir.

« Havoc, faites un petit effort, ça va aller… » dit Mustang en regardant Havoc dans les yeux.

Havoc acquiesça sans vraiment être persuadé que tout irai si bien que ça et déroula une nouvelle fois sa queue, la remontant dans son dos.

Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent de chacun. Maes tenta de garder son calme au maximum tandis que Breda se laissait enfin aller à ses questions, se tournant vers le colonel pour avoir ses réponses.

Havoc, quant à lui, était devenu violet. S'il avait pu disparaître sous terre, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

« Calmez-vous ! s'écria Mustang en glissant à Havoc qu'il pouvait se rasseoir. Vous comprenez tous que cet incident est quelque peu fâcheux, mais il va nous être difficile de faire marche arrière sans passer par le labo de cet alchimiste de la vérité. Nous devons connaître son secret et sa façon de procéder. Lors de notre investigation, nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose, seul le lieutenant Havoc à pu entrer sur les lieux et voilà le résultat. Il est donc relativement dangereux d'y aller. D'après ses informations, l'alchimiste de la vérité vous invente des mensonges dans le but de vous transformer. Quoique vous lui disiez, il se peut qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Lieutenant Havoc, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? finit-il en se tournant vers se dernier.

- Heu… Peu-peut-être oui… En-en fait, il semblerait qu'il aime qu'on confesse des horreurs afin de se sentir supérieur. Il n'aime pas se savoir si pourri, il a besoin de savoir que les hommes sont pires que lui. Pourtant, il caches des horreurs dans son labo.

- Merci pour cet exposé Lieutenant, dit Mustang, l'invitant à se rassoire. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à dire ? »

Un grand silence suivit cette question, tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Havoc qui commençait à trouver ça pesant.

Mustang se racla la gorge pour réveiller son équipe et vit Hughes se lever d'un bond.

« Je.. de mon côté je suis allé parler à quelques personnes âgées dans le home de la ville et il semblerait qu'un grand nombre de pensionnaires ait disparu depuis l'arrivée de l'alchimiste de la vérité. »

Hawkeye se leva à son tour et dit :

« Une femme m'a dit que son mari avait disparu depuis six mois mais que depuis, elle avait adopté un chien qui s'était réfugié chez elle. Elle n'a pas compris le comportement de ce chien, mais l'a trouvé sympathique alors elle l'a adopté. Il est possible que son mari ait été changé en chien par l'alchimiste… » finit-elle en lançant un regard plein de pitié à Havoc.

Chaque membre de l'équipe se rendant au village rapporta à peu de chose près les mêmes témoignages, confirmant la pensée de chacun.

« j'imagine donc que les chimères qui nous ont attaqué dans la grottes sont des fusions qui ont mal tourné, dit le colonel. Nous devons rapidement…

- Il m'a dit de revenir le voir dans deux jours… ! coupa soudainement Havoc. Qu'à ce moment, il verrait si je suis prêt… Il ne m'a pas précisé « prêt à quoi » mais c'est peut-être bon à prendre ?

- Un peu dangereux. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre situation ? demanda Mustang.

- Au point où j'en suis… souffla Havoc, fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous attendrons deux jours et verrons ce qu'il est possible de faire à ce moment. Nous élaborerons un plan pour ne pas risquer d'avantage la situation du second Lieutenant. Sur ce, je vous libère. » dit Mustang, voyant tout le monde se regrouper autour d'Havoc.

Tous lui posèrent des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait, comment il contrôlait ce nouveau membre, comment ça lui était arrivé exactement, sur quoi l'alchimiste pensait qu'il avait mentit…

Voyant Havoc de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette situation, il se sentit un peu coupable. Il se voyait mal le prendre par la main, s'excusant de leur leur reprendre, mais pourtant, c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait faire à ce moment précis. Encore plus quand il vit l'appel au secours dans les yeux d'Havoc.

Ce dernier s'alluma une cigarette, répondant le plus simplement à chaque question qui lui était posée. Jusqu'à ce que Breda demande tout haut :

« Et ta nouvelle copine… Elle va le prendre comment ? »

A ces mots, Havoc faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette et se tourna vers le colonel, espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Mais il avait entendu. Il le fixait sans comprendre, se demandant qui pouvait être cette « nouvelle copine » dont parlait le lieutenant Breda. Son air devint soudainement très triste mais il resta stoïque devant les troupes. Il se leva et tourna les talons, retournant dans leur chambre.

« Excusez-moi ! » Dit Havoc en se relevant brusquement, courant après le colonel.

Hughes compris assez rapidement ce qu'il se passait et pris la parole.

« Ils ont encore pas mal de choses à régler sur la situation de Lieutenant Havoc. Vous comprendrez qu'il soit pressé de retrouver sa forme normale… Bien ! Reposez-vous, nous avons tous du travail qui nous attend demain ! »

Les uns acquiescèrent pendant que d'autres organisaient leur soirée, proposant un repas au bistrot du coin. Breda, Falman, Hawkeye et Fuery se retrouvèrent donc à sortir pendant qu'Elric, Armstrong et Hughes s'en retournaient dans leur chambre.

Havoc rattrapa Roy par le bras, avant qu'il ait atteint leur chambre. Il le tourna vivement face à lui et découvrit un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible sur le colonel.

« Roy… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait… ? »

Mais son visage était triste, colérique. Jaloux… ? Sûrement.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Breda ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux… ça ne me regarde pas ! dit nerveusement Mustang en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Havoc.

- C'est de toi qu'il parlait !

- Depuis quand je suis une femme ?

- Justement… A lui, je lui ai dit que j'avais une copine… Pour ne pas qu'il sache que c'était toi ! Il… J'étais tellement content de ce que nous vivons, je n'arrivais même pas à cacher mon air niai… ! Il a deviné, enfin… A moitié… Je n'allais pas lui dire « Non tu te trompes, ce n'est pas une femme, c'est le colonel » !? »

Mustang se mit à rire en entendant cette dernière phrase. Son visage s'était calmé, mais ses yeux étaient encore un peu rougis. C'est à se moment que Jean réalisa qu'il avait peut-être même retenu quelques larmes…

« Il n'y a que toi… continua Havoc. D'ailleurs, je vois pas quand j'aurai eu le temps de placer une petite copine dans notre emploi du temps…

- C'est vrai… Excuse-moi… Je n'aimerai pas que tu penses que je suis trop possessif…

- Pas du tout… » répondit Havoc en souriant.

Et il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, le serrant contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il se remit à ronronner sans même le vouloir, sans même le commander. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais il était bien, et c'en était la preuve. Ce détail fit cependant rire Mustang.

« Je suis désolé… s'excusa-t-il, sachant que ce n'était pas contrôlable par Havoc.

- C'est rien, je sais bien que c'est ridicule… Mais je ne fais pas exprès… dit Havoc, les joues légèrement empourprées.

- Non, ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est juste… Inattendu… »

C'est à ce moment qu'un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter.

« Maes !! Tu ne pourrais pas éviter de nous surprendre tout le temps ? s'exclama Roy.

- Désolé, mais sur ce coup, c'est à vous de vous en prendre, vous êtes devant la porte de ma chambre… Je n'osais pas vous déranger, mais voyant que ça dure, je me permets de… Enfin… »

Mustang et Havoc se décalèrent pour laisser passer Hughes.

« Dé-désolé… » s'excusa Havoc en regardant le sol.

Il avait encore du mal avec le fait que quelqu'un soit au courant et les voit en plein câlin.

« Pas de mal… dit simplement Maes en allant dans sa chambre. Mais allez plutôt dans votre chambre si vous voulez continuer sur cette lancée… » dit il en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Mustang leva un œil complice vers Havoc et lui demanda :

« ça te tente ?

- De quoi ?

- De continuer sur cette lancée ?

- Je.. heu… Et bien… » balbutia Havoc, une main sur la nuque.

Mustang n'eu pas besoin de plus de justification. Il tira Havoc dans leur chambre par une main, le poussa sur le lit après avoir claquer la porte derrière lui et entreprit de lui défaire violemment sa chemise…

**/ !\ RAITING MA / !\**

Mustang se pencha sur le torse nu de son amant. Celui-ci devenait à chaque seconde un peu plus rouge à chaque caresse qu'il sentait sur son corps.

Parcourut de mille frissons par seconde, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Pas seulement entre ses jambes, mais dans son corps entier.

Mustang appuya son entre jambe durci contre celui d'Havoc pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état et commença à donner de petits coups de langue sur les tétons du blond.

Havoc gémissait à chaque contact de langue contre sa peau. Il avait la chair de poule.

Il se remit à ronronner, c'était plus fort que lui. Terriblement gêné à l'idée de ronronner dans un moment, pareil, il tenta de repousser Roy.

« S'il te plait… Je… Je me sens pas très à l'aise, c'est vraiment très… très embarrassant…

- Ce n'est que pour un moment, ça va passer… répondit Mustang attendrit et amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Un chat ne ronronne pas quand il a du plaisir… _Son_ plaisir ! »

Havoc réalisa que Mustang avait raison et tenta de faire abstraction de ce bruit qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Ce fut tout d'abord difficile, mais le plaisir et le désir que Roy faisait naître en lui firent rapidement oublier et passer au dessus, si ce n'est même au-delà.

L'excitation était très intense et très visible.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, Havoc respirait de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus belle.

Roy se redressa au dessus d'Havoc, défaisant le pantalon de ce dernier sans faire de manière, terriblement pressé d'enfin libérer l'objet de son désir et de son excitation.

Havoc avait du mal à cacher son amusement et le plaisir de voir Roy mettre autant d'acharnement à le mettre à nu. C'en était très flatteur.

Quand enfin Mustang réussi à mettre la main sur ce qu'il essayait d'atteindre, il se mit à le caresser d'une main délicate, tout en embrassant le ventre d'Havoc qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il retint son souffle quand il sentit la chaleur de la bouche du colonel se refermer sur son membre durcit par l'excitation.

Il du mettre une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le soupire quelque peu bruyant que son plaisir provoqua.

« R… Roy, a-attends… Tu sais que… Anh… Je ne s-suis pas très… Ah anh mmm je ne suis pas discret… Dou-doucement… »

Mais Roy n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Sur le moment, il se contre fichait d'être entendu. Il voulait juste entendre Havoc hurler son plaisir. Savoir jusqu'ou il était capable d'aller, savoir ce qu'il déclanchait en caressant du bout des lèvres jusqu'au fond de la gorge le sexe de Jean.

Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que quelque chose lui caressait également l'entre jambe. Impossible que ce soit une main à Havoc dans cette position, et puis c'était plus doux, plus léger qu'une main…

Mustang baissa les yeux sur cette énigme, sans pour autant cesser les caresses manuelles, et découvrit une queue féline se tortiller, les poils quelque peu dressés.

Situation amusante qui le déconcentra juste ce qu'il fallait pour se retrouver projeté sur le lit, Havoc ayant reprit le dessus.

« Ce n'est pas toujours à toi de tout faire… » déclara-t-il simplement avant de reprendre sur Mustang ce que ce dernier lui faisait.

Ce fut au tour de Mustang de se tortiller dans tous les sens sous les coups de langue d'Havoc. Il savait y faire aussi, prenant le sexe du noiraud jusqu'au fond de sa gorge (où a-t-il apprit à faire ça ?!) profitant d'avoir ses mains libres pour caresser le torse de sa victime.

Mustang avait du mal à se retenir, soupirant de plus en plus fort. Havoc compris enfin le plaisir que ressentait Roy en le faisait hurler de plaisir et il se décida d'en faire autant…

Il allait de plus en plus vite dans ses vas et vient, relevant les jambes de Mustang de chaque côté de sa tête, caressant ses fesses, glissant ses doigts entre elles, il rendait Mustang complètement fou.

« Dou-doucement J-Jean c'est… Ah AAAH Att-attends je… AAh MMMh OUII C-CONTINUUUUE AAAAH ! »

Il agrippa les cheveux d'Havoc d'une main, saisissant le drap de lit de l'autre. Son cerveau avait du mal à contrôler laquelle avait le droit de serrer le plus fort, mais Havoc n'en tenait pas compte. Il voulait juste faire hurler Mustang.

Et il y réussi, sentant le plaisir de son supérieur et amant couler dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il eu les tympans maltraités par le hurlement de jouissance que poussa Roy à cet instant ultime.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de déposer un petit baisé sur l'aine de Mustang et se releva, fier de sa performance.

Il regarda Roy qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, les yeux mi clos, le draps de lit toujours écrasé entre ses doigts.

« Je ne me défends pas trop mal non plus apparemment… lâche alors Havoc avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur : Maintenant, on sait lequel de nous deux « gémis » comme une femme… »

Mustang n'était pas en état de relever la boutade. Il essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Une fois qu'il pu se redresser, alors qu'il se rhabillait, Havoc s'approcha de lui par derrière et le pris dans ses bras, lui proposant une douche à deux.

Roy accepta, encore un peu tremblant suite à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

_**Aaaaaah !**_

_**Enfin la fin de ce 5**__**e**__** chapitre ! J'ai failli perdre patience ! lol :p**_

_**Bon, comme toujours, dérangée de toute part, avec du passage dans le dos, pas facile de mettre en place un moment lemon qui j'espère ne vous aura pas trop déçu… !**_

_**Je fais de mon mieux, j'essaie de ne pas puiser mon inspiration ailleurs, donc je fais avec les moyens du bord (soit mon imagination perso lol)**_

_**Pas facile ! ^^ Les images sont là, mais pas les mots…**_

_**Bref !**_

_**Evanjeriin**__** : **__Merci encore beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Heureusement qu'elles sont là pour m'encourager :p (je me répète, mais je le pense !) Pour Hughes, t'inquiète, il ne se traumatise pas de si peu ! ^^ C'est pas son vieil ami Roy qui ma le choquer ! XD Pour Ed, je le comprends quand même un peu, Armstrong n'est pas vraiment un sex symbol malgré ce qu'il semble croire, m'enfin, il a de la moustache, ça te plait ça ! Ou il faut la barbe (à la Hughes ? XD) lol J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute dans ce chapitre :p je sais à quel point il est pénible de lire des texte plein de fautes, je fais de mon mieux ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! (au fait, j'ai déjà une idée de synopsis pour la fanfic Hughes/Roy !! XD)_

_**Bientôt la suite !**_

_**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !!!! ^^**_


	7. Chapter VI

**Titre :** Seuls à savoir.

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Havoc et Roy se découvrent un amour partagé depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A quand le coming-out ? (Quel résumé nullissime !! XD M'enfin, lisez, peut-être que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^)

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Très bonne question… Principalement **T**, peut-être **M**… Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques rares moments **MA**… Mais je préviendrais en gros et large !!!

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Jean Havoc

**Note :** J'essaie de corriger mes fautes en allant directement sur fanfiction, mais apparemment, ça n'a aucun effet… Donc je ne me casse pas plus la tête… J'assume mes fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que vous saurez en faire abstraction aussi ! ^^ Merci !!

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire les mangas, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Ed à 18 ans et ses automails, Al a retrouvé son corps et Hughes est toujours en vie ! Voilà ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE VI**

« Brrrr… Merci la douche froide ! Rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place ! déclara Havoc en sortant de la douche.

- C'est vrai qu'attendre 10 minutes pour que l'eau devienne chaude… Faudrait en parler à la responsable, m'enfin… Au moins, sur la fin, elle était bonne !

- Bonne ?! Elle était bouillante ! »

Rien que d'y repenser, Havoc fut parcouru de frisson, allant jusqu'à dresser les poils de sa queue de chat.

Roy le regarda en souriant, enfila un caleçon propre et sortit de la salle de bain pendant qu'Havoc mettait un peu d'ordre dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il se cherchait une chemise à mettre le lendemain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

'_Sûrement Maes qui vient nous dire que nous aurions pu être plus discret…'_ pensa Mustang qui sentait déjà son corps se réveiller quelque peu en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il attendit une seconde que son corps soit totalement calmé pour ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Breda.

« Bonsoir Lieutenant Breda, dit Mustang sur un ton très solennel qui le fit presque rire, sachant quelles étaient ses pensées à peine une seconde avant ça. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonsoir colonel. Je… Je voulais parler à Jean, est-ce qu'il est là ? »

Mustang n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Havoc hurlait d'un ton moqueur, depuis la salle de bain, tout en revenant vers lui :

« A part ça, Roy, essaie de crier moins fort la prochaine fois ! Dans le genre discret, tu… »

Et il s'arrêta net en voyant Breda figé sur le pas de porte.

Havoc était encore en torse nu, portant uniquement son pantalon de pyjama. Lui tout comme Roy, avait les cheveux mouillés, ce qui laissait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas prit une douche à une grand intervalle de temps.

Et puis, la façon dont il avait adressé la parole à son supérieur était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Havoc était certain que Breda n'était pas si bête que ça.

Il devait avoir compris…

Mustang, plus amusé par la situation que réellement mal à l'aise, observait Havoc tentant de se dépatouiller.

« Be… Breda, qu-qu' que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Apparemment, Breda était tout aussi mal à l'aise que son ami, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus comique à son unique spectateur ; Mustang.

« J-j-je voulais te demander comment tu allais, tu étais partit précipitamment après la réunion… M-m-m-mais ap-ap-apparemment, tou-tout va bien ! Je vais vous laisser… »

Et il fit demi tour, tendu comme une corde de guitare, les yeux vide d'expression.

« Breda attends ! » cria Havoc en lui courant après, passant à côté de Mustang à deux dois d'éclater de rire.

Il le rattrapa dans le couloir, ne sachant trop comment commencer.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Mais… heu… »

Voyant que Breda n'affichait toujours pas plus d'expression, il demanda :

« Tout va bien Heymans ?

- B-b-b-bien sûr que je v-v-vais bien, pourquoi… Pourquoi j'irais pas bien ?

- Peut-être parce que tu ne t'attendais pas à tomber sur une telle scène.

- Qu-que-quoi ? Qu-qu'elle scène ?

- Breda… Si vraiment tu n'as rien compris à ce qui se passait dans la chambre, pourquoi tu bafouilles autant ? »

Son ami baissa les yeux. Il cherchait visiblement à formuler une phrase en une fois. Il releva soudainement la tête et déclara :

« Ta copine… C'était le colonel ?

- Dis comme ça, c'est assez ridicule, mais… Effectivement... »

Breda hocha la tête, toujours un peu sous le choc. Havoc leva un œil vers la porte de sa chambre et découvrit le colonel qui les observait, toujours souriant.

« Mais… Qu-qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire, quand tu lui as dis « essaie de crier moins fort la prochaine fois » ? demanda timidement Breda d'un air très naïf, n'osant pas croire la plus logique des réponses qui lui venait en tête.

- Heu, c'est… commença Havoc, rougissant malgré lui, tout en se passant une main sur la nuque. C'est parce que… »

Il lança un regard quelque peu contrarié à Breda et s'emporta, très gêné :

« Enfin Breda, faut vraiment que je te l'explique ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit des bras l'entourer, réalisant que le colonel les avait rejoint.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant Lieutenant Breda, pourquoi pensez-vous que le Lieutenant Havoc me ferait crier… »

A ces mots, Breda tout comme Havoc virèrent au cramoisi tant la gêne était pesante.

« R-Roy… Tu perds toute crédibilité devant un subordonné en agissant comme ça, signala Havoc, levant les yeux au ciel pour être certain de ne croiser aucun regard.

- J'ai déjà perdu toute crédibilité après ce que tu m'as fait… » ajouta-t-il d'un ton aguicheur à l'oreille du blond.

Havoc se racla la gorge, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son self control et dit à Breda :

« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas ébruiter tout ça ! Je pense que tu peux comprendre pourquoi… ? »

Breda acquiesça sans dire un mot et s'éloigna, complètement choqué parce qu'il venait de voir et entendre.

« Félicitation Roy… Tu me l'as détruit… »

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire éclater de rire Mustang qui se retenait difficilement depuis un moment déjà.

« Je suis désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Je suis le premier à ne pas vouloir trop le montrer mais c'était trop tentant !

- En ce qui le concerne, je suis bien d'accord, mais évite de me mettre si mal à l'aise… dit Havoc sur un faux ton de reproche.

- C'est promis… » répondit simplement Roy en déposant un petit baiser dans le creux du cou d'Havoc.

Sur ses mots, ils allèrent se coucher, bercés par le ronronnement provoquer par le bien-être d'Havoc, sa queue de chat les encerclant.

**7h00 – le lendemain.**

Mustang ouvrit un œil et découvrit le visage d'Havoc penché sur lui.

Ce dernier le caressait doucement la tête tout en le regardant dormir jusque là.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Mustang d'une voix endormie, tout en se frottant les yeux.

- A peine 7 heure… On a le temps… »

Roy s'étira et laissa tomber ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, tout en observant Havoc. Il le surprit par un rapide bisou volé qui les fit sourire.

« Je meurs de faim ! déclara soudainement Mustang, brisant le charme de la situation.

- Parfait, prépare-toi et on descend… »

Il ne se fit pas prier. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il était vêtu, lavé et coiffé. Pareil pour Havoc.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, ils eurent le plaisir de voir qu'ils étaient encore seuls, profitant de ce petit instant pour partager une bribe d'intimité par-ci par-là, se caressant les mains, les fesses ou les cheveux tout en choisissant leur déjeuner sur la table de présentation.

Quand Havoc eu terminé de se faire sa petite préparation, il fit un rapide bisou sur la joue du colonel en lui soufflant qu'il allait s'asseoir. Une seconde à peine plus tard, le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit dans la pièce.

« Bonjour ! » déclara Mustang sans même se retourner.

Tout le monde lui répondit joyeusement, pendant qu'Havoc se disait encore qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Une seconde de plus et il était pris sur le fait.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Roy à Breda, accompagnant sa question d'un air espiègle.

- P-pas trop m-m-mal, oui, colonel… »

Et le dit colonel alla rejoindre Havoc, déjà installé à la table.

Il était très tôt et aucun autre pensionnaire de l'hôtel n'était debout, c'est pourquoi ils ne prirent pas la peine de cacher le fait qu'ils se connaissaient tous et étaient militaires.

Une fois tous installés, leur assiettes pleine de petits pains, beurre, confiture, et autre viennoiseries disponibles, ils commencèrent à manger bruyamment, reparlant de tout et rien, mais principalement de la queue de chat qui ornait le fessier du Lieutenant Havoc.

« C'est bien vous qui partagez la chambre avec un lit double ? demanda soudainement Hawkeye au colonel.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Parce que je me demandais si ça ne vous gênait pas pour dormir d'avoir une queue de chat se promenant sous la couverture. »

Edrward, qui, comme tout le monde, avait entendu la question se mit à rire, imité par Hughes qui avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Breda manqua de s'étouffer avec son café alors qu'Havoc fondait littéralement sur sa chaise.

« Il n'y a aucun souci, Havoc ne m'ennuie pas. Il la garde généralement autour de sa propre jambe… répondit le colonel, très calmement.

- Je disais ça comme ça. Je dois dire que ça m'intriguait. » fini Hawkeye tout aussi calmement que le colonel.

Ce dernier sentit quelque chose lui serrer la cheville. Comprenant rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la dite queue toujours enroulée à la jambe d'Havoc, il ne se sentit pas d'en faire la remarque mais jeta un œil du côté du lieutenant pour saisir ce geste.

Il comprit rapidement qu'Havoc n'était pas dans son assiette et compris le petit besoin de réconfort qu'il compensait en le faisant discrètement sous la table, avec sa queue.

Cela le fit sourire, mais rigola beaucoup moins quand Havoc se releva pour aller chercher un second café. Surpris, Mustang manqua de peu de basculer de sa chaise, emporté par l'emprise physique que le blond avait sur lui.

Havoc ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'il était resté « accroché » à Mustang et s'excusa, terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Pas de mal Lieutenant Havoc » dit Mustang quelque peu contrarié tout en se redressant.

'_Il vient juste de foutre par terre mon explication donnée à Riza, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de mal !'_ pensa Mustang.

En effet, s'il ne contrôlait pas sa queue en étant réveillé, pourquoi la contrôlerait-il en dormant.

Et Roy ne manqua pas le regard intrigué, les sourcils froncés, que Hawkeye lança à Havoc qui s'éloignait.

Havoc bu son café debout à la table de self service, n'osant plus vraiment approcher le colonel et les mettre dans une nouvelle situation embarrassante. Et puis il en avait assez des questions.

Il s'alluma une cigarette qu'il dégusta avec plaisir.

'_Rien de tel pour me détendre !'_

La journée passa rapidement, tous très occupés à chercher de nouvelles informations sur le laboratoire et cet alchimiste de la vérité. L'équipe désignée pour se rendre au labo était restée au village, décidée d'attendre le jour du rendez-vous d'Havoc pour s'y rendre à nouveau, peut-être plus armé cette fois-ci et tous ensembles !

Havoc et Mustang s'étaient enfermés à la bibliothèque du village, après qu'une piste les ait mené jusque là.

Un homme prétendait qu'un livre sur l'alchimie de la vérité avait été l'élément déclencheur de cette folie.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à fouiner entre la poussière et le vieux papier jauni avec le temps.

« Comment ça se fait qu'une si petite ville ait un rayon aussi grand sur l'alchimie ? s'étonna Havoc en retirant sa veste.

- Parce que tout le monde s'y intéresse d'une certaine façon. Mais il y a beaucoup d'ânerie si j'en crois les quelques passages que j'ai pu survoler » répondit Roy en replaçant un livre sur une étagère un peu trop haute.

Havoc vint aussitôt à sa rescousse, remettant le livre à sa place sans problème.

« Je ne suis pas Ed, mais je pourrais presque être vexé… » lâche Roy en regardant Havoc de travers, voyant qu'il souriait, amusé.

Havoc reprit sa place, à deux pas du colonel, cherchant toujours parmi les plus anciens livres d'alchimie.

« ça vaut la peine de faire un classement par ordre alphabétique s'il n'est pas respecté ! râla Havoc qu bout d'un moment.

- Arrête de te plaindre, ça nous permet d'être un peu tranquille !

- C'est vrai aussi… » dut avouer Havoc sans lever les yeux des dos de livres qu'il parcourait des yeux, très concentré.

Il était si concentré, qu'il n'avait pas vu que, dans leur recherches, lui et Mustang s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés.

Se retrouvant nez à nez, ils se sourirent gentiment. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas envie de décrocher leur regard l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'observèrent un moment comme ça sans trop savoir quoi faire. Osera, osera pas ?

**/ !\ RAITING M / !\**

Mustang osa le premier, faisant reculer Havoc contre la bibliothèque. Il se colla contre lui, passant une main de chaque côté de sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il commença à frotter son entre jambe sur la cuisse du lieutenant, tout en appuyant délicatement sa main sur celui d'Havoc.

C'est à ce moment que les ronronnements recommencèrent.

« Bordel… soupira Havoc, une nouvelle fois embarrassé et contrarié.

- Fais abstraction… » chuchota Roy avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention à son ronronnement, bien qu'il eut un peu de peine, mais l'excitation qu'il sentait grandir en lui vint rapidement monopoliser ses pensées.

« Roy… Tu… Tu penses vraiment que c'est le lieu adéquat… ?

- Il n'y a pas mieux qu'une bibliothèque pour ça…

- Quelqu'un pourrait venir…

- On l'entendra arriver… »

Havoc acquiesça, pas vraiment persuadé de ça, mais l'excitation était la plus forte.

Mustang le caressait avec de plus en plus de volonté. Havoc avait timidement mis ses bras autour Mustang, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise en ce lieu, mais il faut dire que Roy savait donner envie, et faire tourner la tête.

Mustang entreprit de glisser sa main active dans le pantalon d'Havoc, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa braguette pour avoir un meilleur accès.

« A-attends Roy… Attends… Tu… Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait…

- Chhhhh… » répliqua doucement Roy en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Jean.

Ce dernier commençait à respirer plus rapidement. Le stress n'y était pas pour rien, mais l'excitation du à ce stress y était pour beaucoup plus encore.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se préoccuper du lieu où ils se trouvaient, trop attiré par la partie « action ». Il mit donc de côté tout élément perturbateur de sa pensée et se laissa aller au plaisir offert par la main de Roy.

**FIN DU RAITING M**

Enlacés, Roy la main dans le pantalon d'un lieutenant complètement paralysé par le plaisir. Voilà la scène qui s'offrit à Hawkeye et Hughes quand ils débarquèrent à leur hauteur.

« Colon… » avait commencé Hawkeye en l'apercevant, ne réalisant pas tout de suite la situation.

Elle se figea sur place, complètement pétrifié par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Roy s'écarta prestement d'Havoc, retirant par la même cette vilaine main mal placée pour un colonel face à un lieutenant.

Quand à ce dernier, il n'eut d'autre choix que se recroqueviller sur lui-même, se retournant pour refermer « discrètement » son pantalon (comme si on avait un doute sur ce qu'il faisait…).

Hughes, de son côté, se contentait de ricaner, toujours très amusé par ce genre de situation.

« Roy… Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? » demanda-t-il à son ami d'un ton on ne peut plus cynique.

Mustang du faire des efforts surhumains pour rester stoïque et demanda simplement :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène… ?

- Colonel ! débloqua enfin Riza. Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

- ça vous intéresse vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Havoc était vert de honte. Il était resté en retrait, toujours appuyé à la bibliothèque, mais pour d'autres raisons cette fois. Il avait du mal à retrouver son calme.

« Vous l'embrassiez ? s'exclama Hawkeye qui semblait enfin comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ah, vous n'êtes pas militaire pour rien à ce que je vois ! » trancha Roy avec ironie.

Maes riait de plus belle. Voir son ami se sortir d'une situation gênante en mettant mal à l'aise celui qui n'avait aucune raison de l'être faisait quand même partie de ces capacités les plus étonnantes.

« Colonel ! beugla soudainement Hawkeye. Si vous préférez les hommes, pourquoi nous barber avec le fait qu'une fois généralissime vous imposerez le port de la jupe ? »

Mustang fut stupéfait par ce brusque retournement de situation.

« Et paf ! Un partout. Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là… dit Hughes qui avait retrouvé la parole sous le regard noir de son ami.

- Il faut bien attirer les voix avec des arguments de choc Lieutenant Hawkeye… Mais ceci étant dit, que nous vaut le plaisir d'être dérangés de la sorte ?

- C'est Fullemetal. On a un problème ! dit-elle, tentant de revenir au plus important.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé à celui-là ! ronchonna Roy. Lieutenant Havoc, suivez-nous ! »

Havoc attrapa sa veste restée au sol depuis tout à l'heure et les suivit rapidement, le visage toujours un peu rosé.

Arrivé sur place, ils purent entendre des grognements et plusieurs aboiements nerveux. Intrigués, Mustang et Havoc fendirent la foule attroupée devant ce qui aurait du être un molosse enragé (du moins, c'est ce que laissait croire les aboiements), mais se retrouvèrent face à un Edward Elric muni de deux oreilles de chien pointues, une rayure sur le nez, celui-ci quelque peu plus canin et son seul moyen d'expression était les cris ordinairement utilisés par les chiens.

Roy s'arrêta devant lui et poussa un long soupire.

Il se pencha vers Elric et lui demanda :

« Ed… Vous pouvez encore parler ? »

Il n'eut droit qu'à un aboiement suivit d'un grognement comme réponse.

« Génial… souffla Mustang en se redressant. Bon, est-ce quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Armstrong s'avança et commença à expliquer :

« Je me suis rendu dans le petit magasin juste là, dit-il en pointant une petite boutique de souvenirs. Je lui ai proposé d'attendre dehors, il s'ennuyait, je n'ai pas vu ce qui est arrivé, mais cette femme a tout vu… » finit-il en faisant signe à une vieille dame d'approcher.

Mustang la salua poliment et lui demanda plus de détails.

« L'alchimiste de la vérité est arrivé et lui a demandé de se pousser pour le laisser passer. Le jeune garçon s'est emporté et l'alchimiste l'a accusé de mentir… Et…

- Attendez une seconde… Qu'est-ce que l'alchimiste à dit exactement ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de ce jeune homme de s'énerver sans raison, enfin, pas vraiment…

- Je crois qu'il lui a dit _« pousse-toi petit »_… »

Roy était atterré… C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Il reprit une inspiration et invita la femme à poursuivre.

« Alors le jeune garçon s'est écrié qu'il n'était pas petit et l'alchimiste lui a dit qu'il mentait… Il a claqué des doigts et le garçon s'est retrouvé changé en Takeshi.

- En quoi ? releva Mustang.

- Takeshi, c'est le chien de Lisa, la gérante du magasin de souvenirs.

- Je vois… dit Mustang dans un nouveau soupire, plus pour lui-même que pour la femme. Bien ! Merci beaucoup madame. »

Il fit signe à l'équipe de se rassembler et leur dit de rentrer à l'hôtel, sauvagement interrompu par deux aboiements.

« Silence ! » hurla Roy à Ed ce qui boucla le clapet du jeune blond.

A l'hôtel, tous les miliaires étaient réunis dans la salle qui leur était réservée. Ed était assis sur la table, examiné par Falman et Breda.

Résultat des dégâts : Paroles, dents, oreilles et nez devenues canins.

En entendant ça, Ed se mit à japper tristement. Mustang demande à ce qu'on lui apporte de quoi écrire et le Fullmetal écrivit d'une main tremblante et maladroite :

_« Est-ce que je vais rester comme ça ? »_

« Pas plus que J.. Le Lieutenant Havoc… dit répondit Mustang, pestant quelque peu d'avoir manqué de se tromper. On va faire en sorte que tu ne restes pas comme ça… Chibi inu ! » le taquina-t-il, mais étrangement, Edward ne réagit pas.

Bien au contraire, il semblait avoir peur.

'_Peut-être que le fait que la colère contre sa taille soit la raison de son changement fait qu'il ne s'énerve plus pour ça… __ç__a serait au moins ça de gagné !'_

_**Moualâ encore un chapitre de bouclé !!!**_

_**Mon éternelle revieweuse, **__**Evanjeriin**__** :**__ Pour le Ed x Armstrong, je doit avouer que même si c'est vrai qu'Armstrong est très gentil, j'ai un peu de mal à le voir avec Ed… Ceci dit, tu as le droit d'imaginer tout ce que tu veux sur eux, en prenant en compte qu'ils sont un peu plus discrets que Roy et Jean… (Décidément, ces deux là ! XD) et que c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne les voit pas ! ^^' Pour ce qui est du Hughes… Il continuera d'être l'ami qui les surprend à tous moment :p ça me fait tellement marrer ! ^^ M'enfin, peut-être que je suis la seule, mais comme c'est moi qui écrit, je suis mâââître de tout !! . Ensuite, pour les fautes, comme je te l'ai dit, j'écris sans vraiment voir ce que j'écris, parce qu'il y a toujours du passage dans mon dos, alors au chiotte la relecture, trop dangereux :p (mission furtif !)… Mais j'essaie d'être plus attentive malgré tout… ^^'_

_**Bien bien… Après Notre Havoc Neko, il y a le Ed Inu… Mais où va le monde !?**_

_**=^.^=**_

_**J'attends vos critiques, remarques… reviews… avec impatience !!! ^^**_

_**Merci beaucoup !**_


End file.
